SOLO RECUERDOS
by Andry Black
Summary: Dos personas que se odian terminaran amandose pero un enemigo del pasado regresara para hacerles la vida imposible hasta que logre separarlos, aunque sea por medio de la muerte ¡Disfrutenlo!
1. Default Chapter

Hola! este mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste, no les hehco mucho choro, solo les digo que lo disfruten

Todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece

* * *

**SOLO RECUERDOS**

**Nota de la Autora**: Las partes en _cursiva_ son el presente y los pensamientos de la protagonista y todo lo demás solo son sus recuerdos.

_Este lugar es hermoso, me da tanta paz y tranquilidad, pero sobre todo me da tanta felicidad, pero ¿Por qué, ni siquiera se que es lo que hago aquí._

_- Estas aquí porque acabas de dejar de ser mortal._

_¿Qué¿mortal?_

_- Así es, has dejado tu cuerpo para venir hasta aquí._

_¿Por qué dices eso¿Quién eres¿Dónde estoy¿Qué lugar es este?_

_- Por el momento no puedo responder ninguna de tus preguntas, pero no te preocupes las responderé cuando llegue el momento, ahora solo sigue tu camino…_

_- No espera…_

_Mire hacia todos lados y el lugar poco a poco se volvió oscuro y de pronto… abrí los ojos, había sido solo un sueño y yo me encontraba acostada en mi cama. Puse mis manos sobre mi rostro para tratar de despejar un poco mi mente._

_- Otra vez este sueño._

_Varias veces antes ya había tenido el mismo sueño, el problema era que no sabía como interpretarlo, era demasiado confuso para mi y esta vez no se había mostrado mas claro._

_- Esa voz, yo sé que conozco esa voz o tal vez estoy alucinando._

_Me levante de la cama y camine hacia el balcón, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco; respire profundamente y me puse a pensar que podría hacer, era domingo así que tenia el día para mi._

_- Para mi – repetí irónicamente – hace mucho que no tengo un día para mi._

_Di la vuelta y camine hacia el closet para sacar algo de ropa, junto a éste en una mesita, había una fotografía, en ella estaban mis padres, quienes me abrazaban cariñosamente y me saludaban con una mano, realmente no recordaba que esa fotografía estuviera allí¿sería que tal vez pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa?_

_- Tal vez si – me respondí a mi misma._

_En ese momento surgió en mi cabeza una pregunta ¿hace cuánto que no voy a visitar a mis padres, ellos aun me sonreían._

_- Que buena idea – pensé tomando mi ropa y entrando a la ducha._

º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º

_Camine durante un rato mientras disfrutaba del hermoso paisaje, el lugar en el que se encontraban mis padres era uno de los mas hermosos que nadie hubiera visto antes; el lugar estaba lleno de árboles, pero entre ellos se abría un camino estrecho que conducía a un lago, al llegar a la orilla pare y mire hacia el centro del lago, ahí se encontraba una pequeña isla llena de flores de todos tipos, al centro de estas se hallaban dos lápidas de piedra; con un movimiento de varita hice salir a flote un camino de piedras para poder atravesar el lago, camine hasta llegar a la isla, me arrodille para poder leer la inscripción de las lápidas:_

"_Muertos, pero no olvidados" _

_Las lápidas no poseían nombre ni apellido, no era que yo no quería que los pusieran sino más bien para proteger a mis padres de los chismes de la gente y precisamente por la misma razón es que había escogido ese lugar tan apartado del mundo cotidiano, para que ellos descansaran en paz._

_Hacia tanto tiempo que los había perdido pero aun con el paso del tiempo, el recuerdo del funeral seguía latente._

* * *

Todo había acabado, mi vida que de por si era difícil ahora ya ni siquiera era vida. Todos me decían que tenia que resignarme, que tenia que ser fuerte y que ellos, mis padres, estaban en un lugar mejor; realmente a mi no me importaba nada de lo que los demás dijeran, todas esas palabras me sonaban tan vacías, tan llenas de hipocresía y tan falsas que no tenían ningún peso en lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

¿Necesita algo señorita?

No, Phias puedes retirarte – respondí sin siquiera mirar al elfo domestico.

Con su permiso

Me encontraba parada frente a los ataúdes con la vista fija en ellos, mientras pensaba. ¿Por que había tenido que ser así, no tuve oportunidad de despedirme de ellos y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabia la causa de su muerte, todo había sido muy repentino y yo aun no podía creerlo.

Llevas mucho tiempo de pie ¿por qué no descansas un poco?

No es necesario – conteste sin quitar la vista de los ataúdes.

Bueno, supongo que me conoces, soy Lucius Malfoy, fui... digamos que un ayudante de tus padres.

Si, lo conozco – lo mire de reojo

Solo quiero que sepas que lamento mucho lo de tus padres, sobre todo porque sucedió ahora que comenzaron las clases.

Si yo también lo lamento.

También, por esa misma razón mi hijo no esta presente, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Lo entiendo – dije casi instintivamente

Bien, tengo que retirarme, hay algunos asuntos que atender, con tu permiso – haciendo una leve reverencia

¿Por que las personas eran tan hipócritas, nadie había conocido bien a mis padres y aun así decían sentir mucho su muerte; una de las peores familias eran los Malfoy, lo sabia porque conocía bien a su heredero, era tan arrogante y tan pesado, que desde el primer día que lo había visto en Hogwarts sentí una repulsión tremenda hacia a él, desde luego después de conocerlo supuse que los padres eran idénticos a él y viceversa.

¿Te preocupa algo?

Frente a mi estaba parado un hombre alto, de larga barba blanca y nariz ganchuda, que al instante reconocí.

¡Profesor¿Usted aquí? – pregunte levantando las cejas.

Tenia que venir, no podía dejarte sola en estos momento tan difíciles – aclaro mostrando una gran sonrisa

¿Difíciles¿Acaso me ve llorando? – pregunte frunciendo el entrecejo.

No muestras las lagrimas al exterior, pero sé que por dentro se ha formado un mar tan inmenso que podrías ahogarte en el –aseguro notablemente tranquilo.

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos tratando de negarlo, pero tuve que aceptar que, como siempre, tenia la razón.

Sé bien que no viene solo a confortarme, hay algo mas.

Creo que me descubriste, bueno, ya que lo dices también vine porque es necesario que sepas que no puedes vivir sola, no tienes otros parientes, así que, tendrás que vivir con una familia adoptiva.

¿Y de quienes se trata? – pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

¿Has escuchado hablar de una pareja a la que llaman las serpientes sin veneno?

Si…pero…

Son buenas personas, creo que te trataran bien.

Pero profesor, yo no puedo quedarme con ellos – negué con la cabeza

¿Por que no?

Porque¿usted sabe donde viven ellos? – pregunte sin querer escuchar la respuesta.

Si, en el mundo muggle.

Esa es la razón, usted bien sabe que un Slytherin no puede entrar a ese mundo.

Ya te acostumbraras.

Creo que no tengo otra opción – levante los hombros en signo de indiferencia.

Después del funeral decidí volver de inmediato al colegio, no soportaba el silencio de mi casa, aunque muchas veces he pensado que hubiera sido mejor nunca volver.

_

* * *

Todo lo que había sido mi vida hasta ese momento, me hacia pensar que tal vez podría recuperarme de ese golpe tan terrible y que podría seguir con mi vida normal, lo que no sabia era que desde ese instante mi vida cambiaría totalmente._

* * *

En el colegio todo parecía normal, con excepción de que yo me sentía como un bicho raro entre todos los demás, siempre que pasaba frente a alguien me miraba como si yo fuera una completa desconocida que no debería estar ahí, sin embargo, no les preste atención, tal vez era mi imaginación que me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Conforme pasaban los días, las miradas y los cuchicheos se hacían mas frecuentes, pero una vez más trate de no tomarle importancia. Desde mi llegada al colegio no había hablado con nadie, pero los sucesos de aquellos días me tenían consternada y necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

Las clases del día habían terminado; me dirigí al campo de Quidditch, con la intención de encontrar a mi mejor amiga, para que ella aclarara todas mis dudas. La encontré sentada en las gradas mirando el entrenamiento, acompañada de otra compañera de Slytherin.

Pansy

¿Si¿Qué pasa? – pregunto extrañada.

¿Podría hablar contigo?

Claro amiga¿de que se trata?

Solo una pregunta¿tu sabes qué es lo que esta pasando?

¿A qué te refieres? – dijo un poco nerviosa

Me refiero a mi – colocando las manos sobre mi pecho

¿A ti, no te entiendo.

Quiero saber por que todos me miran con si fuera un bicho raro.

Ha! Eso…bueno te parece si lo hablamos en la sala común, este no es el lugar apropiado para explicártelo – levantándose de su lugar

Esta bien, pero quiero la verdad.

Claro siempre ha sido así, nunca mentiras ni secretos entre nosotras ¿lo recuerdas?

Si, lo recuerdo, vamos – hice un movimiento con la cabeza para que me siguiera.

–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–

Al entrar a la sala común, todos los que estaban ahí en ese momento, comenzaron a cuchichear y algunos reían por lo bajo. Pansy subió a los dormitorios de las chicas y yo simplemente la seguí, entramos a su habitación y cerro la puerta.

¿Ves a lo que me refiero? – pregunte con fastidio.

Si, lo sé perfectamente – sentándose sobre la cama.

Entonces comienza a explicarme –dije cruzando los brazos

Bien, primero que nada no quiero herirte, así es que…

¿Pansy?... sin rodeos.

Pasa que todos en la escuela ya se enteraron de que vivirás con una familia adoptiva por no tener parientes, y lo peor es que saben de quienes se trata.

¿Por qué no lo adivine antes? pero si esta muy claro…tengo otra duda, entiendo que nuestros compañeros hagan eso, pero los demás ¿por qué lo hacen?

Simple, sabes que todos odian a los Slytherins, y supongo que ellos piensan que el estar con esa familia es como una humillación para ti, por lo cual, se burlan.

Tienes razón, es evidente que pronto todos dejaran de hablarme.

Tal vez.

No estoy segura de conservar la "amistad" de los Slytherins, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que tu no me abandonaras ¿verdad?

Mire a Pansy directamente a los ojos, pero ella desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar, tratando de que yo no pudiera ver su rostro. Ante esa reacción pregunte una vez más.

¿Verdad Pansy? Tu no me abandonaras... ¿o si? – seguí mirándola pero dudando de su respuesta

Yo…no sé, es que yo jamás te abandonaría pero…

¿Pero?

Mis padres – dijo bajando la mirada

Ha! Ya veo.

Lo siento, pero sabes que no puedo desobedecerlos.

Si, lo sé... y lo entiendo.

¿De verdad? – levantando la cabeza y mirándome con alegría en los ojos.

Si, tu eres mi única y mejor amiga, te conozco y se que jamás me dejarías sola, también sé que tus padres son estrictos, creo que los míos hubieran hecho lo mismo.

¡Gracias! – se levanto de la cama y me abrazo fuertemente

Con ella era con la única persona que podía mostrarme como realmente era, entre nosotras jamás hubo apariencias, ni engaños, ni mentiras, solo amistad y hermandad, porque así era, las dos éramos hijas únicas, por lo tanto nos considerábamos hermanas.

No me lo agradezcas, para eso están las amigas

Si, es cierto… bueno, creo que todo termina aquí¿no?

Así es, solo quiero que sepas que… a pesar de todo… yo siempre seré tu amiga

¿No romperás el pacto?

Eso jamás, recuerda que juramos que seria lo mas importante sobre cualquier circunstancia.

Lo recuerdo.

Bien, me voy.

Camine hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir

Sabes... tal vez podamos platicar de vez en cuando, sin que los demás se den cuenta – dijo con una gran sonrisa

¡Claro! Eso me haría muy feliz.

Pansy sonrió, al igual que yo. Salí de la habitación no con una amiga menos, si no con la certeza de que realmente era mi amiga y que lo seria por sobre todas las cosas.


	2. Segunda Parte

Hola! decidi dejar la segunda parte hoy mismo, espero que de verdad les agrade, no se que tan bueno sea asi que espero que me dejen muchos reviews con sus comentarios Ok

Todo lo que ya conozcan no es de mi propiedad

_

* * *

_

_Aquel día que platique con Pansysurgió en mi la esperanza de que tal vez, en un futuro no muy lejano, podría volver a ser la misma. Sin embargo ese mismo futuro se encargo de hacerme ver que nada, ni siquiera yo, volvería a ser lo mismo._

* * *

Las clases habían terminado temprano, para mi, era mucho mejor, porque así podía encerrarme en mi habitación, como lo había hecho desde la conversación con Pansy.

Entre a la sala común esperando las miradas de burla de todos mis compañeros, pero, para mi sorpresa, nadie se fijo en mi, así que, subí hasta mi "refugio", como yo le llamaba; en el pasillo me encontré con algunos chicos, quienes me habían jugado bromas pesadas por algún tiempo, no les di importancia y seguí de largo, entre a mi habitación y, por seguridad, cerré la puerta con un hechizo.

Coloque mis cosas en el escritorio, hasta ese momento nada había ocurrido, aunque sospechaba que esos chicos habían tramado algo; inspeccione todo con la mirada, sin moverme de mi lugar; de pronto sentí que lago me tomaba del tobillo, sin muchos deseos de hacerlo, mire hacia abajo y solté un grito de horror.

¿Qué es esto?

Miles de serpientes se arrastraban por el suelo, el terror me impedía moverme, trate de recordar el hechizo que se usaba para desaparecerlas, pero el miedo no me dejaba pensar, trate de tranquilizarme e inmediatamente vino a mi el recuerdo del duelo entre el profesor Lockhart y el profesor Snape.

Hice un movimiento con la varita y las serpientes se desvanecieron completamente y por fin puede tranquilizarme, aunque mis piernas temblaban terriblemente. Afuera, en el pasillo, se escuchaban las risas, pero reconocí una en especial, la de Draco Malfoy, era totalmente inconfundible, siempre con ese tono que hacia sentir mal hasta al más orgulloso del mundo.

Mi orgullo era muy grande, sin embargo había sido herido y eso no se iba a quedar así, tenia que idear algo para vengarme lo más pronto posible, incluso esa misma noche.

_

* * *

Mi orgullo siempre había sido lo más importante para mi, sobre todo por pertenecer a Slytherin, ahí aprendí que las personas como nosotros se pisotean sin importar nada mas, era casi como una regla y yo la aprendí demasiado bien._

* * *

Lo pensé durante toda la tarde, había muchos hechizos que podía utilizar, pero hubo uno que definitivamente era el mejor.

Cuando todos salieron de sala común para ir a cenar comencé a preparar mi "venganza"; el hechizo consistía en poner en cada puerta de las habitaciones un poco de polvos flu y hacer que se encendieran con un simple movimiento de varita, en realidad era totalmente inofensivo y mas bien servía para asustar, pero aun así no dejaba de ser fantástico.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Espere sentada en el pasillo a que todos entraran a sus habitaciones, algunos me miraban extrañados, otros ni siquiera me miraban e incluso algunos decían tonterías al pasar, uno de ellos fue Blaise Zabini.

¿Quieres una moneda? – pregunto mirándome con desprecio

- No quiero dejarte pobre.

- Pues parece que realmente la necesitas.

- La necesitaría mas si tuviera una cara como la tuya – le conteste mirándolo con odio

Blaise me miro con desprecio, yo ni siquiera me moleste en mirarlo. Atenta a que todo saliera como yo quería, me percate de que solo faltaba una persona, Draco Malfoy, no me imaginaba que estaría haciendo tan tarde pero sin embargo espere, y si que valió la pena.

Malfoy subió y me miro, milagrosamente no me insulto; tome mi varita y cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta unas llamas grandes y rojas salieron de suelo.

¿Que demonios es esto!

Su voz sonó por todo el pasillo y todos comenzaron a salir de sus habitaciones, los gritos de las chicas eran como música para mis oídos, todo era perfecto.

¡No sean idiotas, estas llamas no son reales!

Nadie prestaba atención a lo que él decía, mire hacia las habitaciones de las chicas, Pansy se asomo, su puerta era la única que no tenia llamas, me miro suplicante para que deshiciera el hechizo y sin pensarlo dos veces accedí a su petición.

- Finite Incantatem.

Todos me miraban furiosos, algunos me gritaron cosas que no entendí, otro cerraron sus puertas con demasiada fuerza, hasta que solo quedo Malfoy quien me miraba con odio.

¿No pensabas asustarnos con eso o si? Ese hechizo es para niños- dijo mirándome con superioridad.

- Si, tanto que todos estaban aterrorizados, incluso tu te asustaste.

- No me hagas reír.

Lo mire de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho, me levante de mi lugar y me acerqué a él..

- Por lo menos pude confirmar que no tienes ni un pizca de valentía.

Por su expresión me di cuenta de que mis palabras habían logrado su propósito, herir su orgullo.

- No me provoques o te pesara.

¿Es acaso una amenaza? – le pregunte cruzando los brazos

- Si, lo es.

- No te temo Malfoy... así es que puedes hacer todo lo que quieras.

Di media vuelta y entre a mi habitación dando un portazo, ese tipo me irritaba demasiado, así como todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

_

* * *

En la sociedad en la que viví desde niña aprendí que el odio, el resentimiento, el desprecio y la hipocresía entre otros, eran los "sentimientos", si se les puede llamar así, que todas las personas utilizaban. Poco a poco me di cuenta que tendría que utilizar todo eso como un escudo para que nadie…pudiera hacerme daño._

* * *

Los fines de semana se habían vuelto insoportables, a pesar de que muchos habían aprendido la lección con mi "broma" aun quedaban algunos que no dejaban de hacerme la vida imposible, entre ellos Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y por supuesto Malfoy, quien no podía faltar, además de otros.

Era primavera, el calor era sofocante dentro de la sala común y no podía seguir encerrada en mi habitación todo el día. Salí a respirar un poco de aire fresco en el campo de Quidditch, me senté en una de las gradas mas bajas, esperando que nadie fuera a entrenar, pero lamentablemente me equivoque; el equipo de Gryffindor se estaba preparando en el campo para comenzar con su entrenamiento, a pesar de esta un poco lejos podía escuchar sus conversaciones.

- Harry sabes que tu no deberías salir – Dijo Weasley mientras caminaba hacia el campo

- Lo sé, pero soy el capitán y tengo que entrenarlos- contesto Potter sin mirarlo.

¿No crees que es más importante tu seguridad?

- Ron no comiences con eso – mirándolo con ¿fastidio?

- Pero…

- Además siempre traigo mi varita conmigo.

¿Y que pasa si te desarman¿y si pasa otra vez lo de la bludger?

- No va a pasar nada, solo será un momento… yo no quiero perder contra Slytherin¿tu si? – dijo parando en el centro del campo.

¡Claro que no! ya veras que los haremos papilla- alzando la mano y cerrando el puño

Los últimos atentados contra Potter habían puesto a pensar a todos los profesores, la situación se había vuelto un poco más peligrosa, y pensar que mis padres era mortifagos. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando esos dos se acercaron a mi.

¿Disculpa?

¿Qué quieres? – pregunte con actitud altanera.

- Solo quería pedirte que… bueno como vamos a entrenar y… a los golpeadores… en ocasiones… se les escapan las bludgers… seria peligroso que estuvieras aquí – aclaro visiblemente nervioso pero sin dejar de mirarme.

Potter no era el tipo de chico que imponía su voluntad, como otros rubios de ojos grises, así que sabia que no tenia forma de obligarme a abandonar el campo.

¿Que te hace pensar que voy a hacerte caso? – acomodándome en mi lugar

- Lo digo por tu seguridad.

¡Ja¿enserio?

- Si…es…enserio.

Jamás antes había hablado con él, pero ahora que lo hacia me parecía un chico muy extraño, pero mas extraña me pareció la actitud de Ron Weasley, quien me miraba totalmente embobado.

¿Y a ti que te pasa? – pregunte ladeando la cabeza para verlo mejor

- He¿Qué¿a…a mi? No nada, no me pasa nada – dijo agitando las manos.

- Ustedes si que son extraños.

Ahora mas que extraños comenzaban a parecerme agradables. Pero desde luego, alguien tenia que llegar a interrumpir el momento, y quien mejor para hacerlo que Draco Malfoy.

- Vaya vaya ¿No me digas que ahora vas a comenzar una linda amistad con estos tontos? – lanzándome una mirada despectiva

- Por lo menos seria mas agradable que ver tu cara todos los días – respondí fastidiada.

¿No intentaras molestarme con eso?

- Desde luego que no, solo estoy diciendo una de las tantas verdades que podría decirte.

- Oh¿En serio? Pues no pensé que te rebajarías de esta manera para conseguir amigos – dijo Draco mirando con asco a los Griffindors

¡Déjala en paz Malfoy-

- No te metas Potter.

- Mas te vale que te vayas- advirtió Weasley

- Cierra la boca pobretón.

- Por que no la cierras tu Malfoy.

¿Los defiendes?... ¡Ja¿No me digas que son tus novios? – pregunto levantando las cejas.

La sonrisa de su rostro y sus palabras denotaban el sarcasmo que siempre le había caracterizado, además de la intención de hacerme enfadar, pero esta vez no iba a darle el gusto.

¿Y que si lo fueran?

Como lo supuse, no se esperaba esa respuesta, su sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente, dando paso a una expresión que no supe interpretar.

¿Tú…estarías…con estos perdedores? – señalándolos con un dedo

¿Te interesa saberlo?

Crucé los brazos en espera de su respuesta, al parecer lo había puesto a pensar, pero su actitud volvió a ser la misma después de algunos segundos.

- Haz lo que quieras, de cualquier manera tu reputación ya esta por los suelos.

Lo mire con desprecio, aunque era la verdad, no dejaba de molestarme el recordarlo. Dio media vuelta y se alejo en dirección al castillo.

¿Tú y Malfoy no son…. amigos? – pregunto Potter intrigado.

- No, nunca lo hemos sido; al igual que tu, me odia, la única diferencia es que a ti te odia por ser famoso y a mi… a mi simplemente me odia.

¡Increíble!

- No te sorprendas Weasley, hay muchas cosas que ustedes no conocen de los Slytherin – asegure dándoles la espalda.

Abandone el campo de Quidditch sin despedirme de ellos, me alegraba mucho haber estado ahí porque había descubierto cosas muy interesantes.


	3. Tercera Parte

Hola, aqui esta la tercera parte ¿no me tarde mucho verdad? aunque creo que nadie lo lee uu pero en fin espero que quien lo lea me deje un review para que asi sepa que le esta gustando y lo continue.

Mi queridad Lily gracias por tu review, como te dije eres la primera, me diste muchos animos

Todo lo que ya conozcan no es de mi propiedad_

* * *

La humanidad es enorme, tan grande que no hay una persona igual a otra en todo el mundo, sin embargo, existen personas que utilizan un mismo patrón de carácter y personalidad, es el caso de nosotros los Slytherin. La vida me mostró que hay seres únicos, pero yo descubrí que todas las personas son únicas, aun cuando aparentan ser igual a los demás._

* * *

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, para mi era un gran alivio que mis compañeros ya no situaran su atención sobre mi, ahora podía ir a todas partes sin sus miradas de burla. 

¡Longbottom! Fíjate bien en lo que haces, porque si cometes un solo error te castigare toda la semana.

- Si profesor – contesto el agachando la cabeza

La clase de pociones no era una de mis favoritas, pero por lo menos era entretenida, sobre todo porque Longbottom siempre le daba un toque de diversión y el profesor Snape siempre se lo quitaba.

- Señorita¿se puede saber por qué no esta preparando su poción? – pregunto mirándome fijamente.

Mire al profesor por un momento y después mire mi caldero, estaba tan entretenida mirando lo que Longbottom hacia que no percate de ya todos habían comenzado con su poción.

- Es que…creo que no puse atención.

Baje un poco mi rostro para que no se notara el rojo de mis mejillas, como era posible que ni siquiera hubiera puesto atención. El profesor me dirigió una mirada penetrante, podía sentirla sobre mi cabeza.

Por suerte la clase estaba apunto de terminarse, tal vez, con un poco de suerte lograría salvarme de esa incómoda situación.

- Es todo por hoy, quiero sus muestras en mi escritorio.

Guarde todas mis cosas y me prepare para irme, pero al levantarme del asiento sonó la frívola voz del profesor Snape otra vez y que al parecer se dirigía a mi.

- Usted, se queda.

- Si profesor.

Mire como todos salían de la mazmorra, tan alegres como siempre, Malfoy antes de salir sonrió burlándose de mi. El profesor camino hasta su escritorio y se sentó, lo cual me confundió.

- Acérquese – ordeno sin mirarme

Me acerqué sin protestar, pero dudando de lo que pudiera decirme u obligarme a hacer.

- Siéntese.

Obedecí al instante y acerqué una silla al escritorio para poder sentarme, ahora si que estaba confundida.

¿Por qué estaba tan distraída? – pregunto con cierta curiosidad

¿Qué¿acaso no va a castigarme?

- Yo decido eso, ahora conteste.

- Bueno, es que… me distraje... viendo lo que Longbottom hacia, pensé que seria divertido ver que su poción reaccionara como la de la semana pasada.

- Vaya pensé que era por lo de sus padres.

- No, no era por eso.

- Bien, ahora quiero que me conteste algo¿ha visto algo raro a su alrededor últimamente?

¿Raro?… creo que no, todo ha estado normal – asegure después de pensarlo un poco.

Su actitud era un tanto sospechosa¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa¿Qué pretendía¿En que estaría pensando?

- Bien, siendo usted de mi casa, por esta ocasión no le bajare puntos, ni la castigare, pero no quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir.

- Si profesor.

- Puede retirarse.

Me levante de la silla tome mis cosas y salí del lugar, no era muy común que el profesor Snape no castigara a alguien, incluso si era un Slytherin, pero por suerte me había salvado de un buen castigo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Después de la ultima clase me dirigí a la biblioteca, tenia algunos deberes que terminar y así podría aprovechar para leer algún libro o usar ese tiempo para dormir, pero era mas productivo lo del libro.

Por suerte la biblioteca estaba completamente vacía, bueno solo había alguien ahí, Hermione Granger, quien tenia a su lado una "pequeña" torre de libros. Fui hasta las estanterías y tome algunos que necesitaba, los lleve hasta mi lugar y comencé con los deberes. Por suerte no eran tan complicados como pensé que serían por lo cual terminé rápidamente e inicie un libro que aun no había leído.

¿Vas a ocupar ese libro?

Levante la vista, Granger me miraba con fastidio, al parecer no le era muy agradable mi presencia y sinceramente yo pensaba lo mismo de ella.

- No.

- Bien.

Tomo el libro y volvió a su lugar¿Acaso no tenia suficiente con ese montón de libros¿O solo lo había hecho para fastidiarme? Volví a mi libro y trate de concentrarme en la lectura. Las horas pasaron y justo cuando estaba en la parte más interesante una frívola voz se dejo oír.

¿Qué tenemos aquí? El pequeño ratón de biblioteca alimentándose¿Por qué no te quedas a vivir aquí Granger? – dijo Malfoy frívolamente.

- No seria mala idea, aunque no es necesario, porque por lo menos tengo mucho mas cerebro que tu – contesto ella con aires de grandeza.

No pude evitar reírme tras el comentario de Granger, lamentablemente eso hizo que Malfoy y sus acompañantes se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

- Ah, No me digas que tú también te volviste un ratón de biblioteca. ¿O es que te gusta convivir con los sangre sucia?

- No estoy tan loca como para mezclarme con los muggles, solo trato de incrementar mi intelecto, algo que tu nunca podrás hacer Malfoy.

- No te metas con un Malfoy por que te puedes arrepentir.

- No te tengo miedo.

Guarde todas mis cosas y me prepare para irme, no tenia sentido seguir discutiendo con ese tonto.

¿Te vas¿Y dices que no tienes miedo? – pregunto colocándose frente a mi.

- No tiene caso discutir con alguien sin cerebro.

Sin esperarlo Malfoy me arrebato todas mis cosas tirándolas al suelo y provocando un gran desastre.

¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Estaba a punto de golpear a Malfoy cuando Zabini me tomo del brazo y lo demás sucedió tan rápido que cuando menos me di cuenta estaba en el suelo. Malfoy me miraba con sorpresa¿acaso intentaba hacerme creer que el no había tenido nada que ver?

- Personas como tu no deberían mezclarse con gente como nosotros – comento Zabini

- Ya vámonos, tengo hambre – dijo Goyle.

- Yo también – apoyo Crabbe.

- No pueden pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida – intervino Malfoy

- Creo que no pueden evitarlo Draco, anda vamos, adiós ratoncitos –dijo Zabini.

Los cuatro pasaron a mi lado riendo fuertemente, las palabras de Zabini me llenaron de rabia, estaba apunto de llorar, pero Granger estaba ahí y no podía darme ese lujo. Me levante y tome mis cosas, trataba de contener la rabia, pero simplemente ya no podía mas.

- Esta me la pagan.

Di media vuelta y salí del lugar casi corriendo. Camine lo más rápido que pude y por fin los vi, estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia; saque mi varita y apunte hacia ellos sin importar a quien le daría.

¡Evetic Static!

El hechizo fue directo a Malfoy, quien salió volando dando contra la pared, los otros tres corrieron en su ayuda; él se levanto notablemente furioso, pero no mas que yo; saco su varita y apunto hacia mi.

¡Expelliarmus!

Mi varita salió disparada hacia atrás sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, lo único que quería en ese momento era desquitarme de lo que me habían hecho.

¿Te atreves a atacarme por la espalda¡Eres una cobarde! – dijo Malfoy con furia.

¡Y tu eres un poco hombre¡Ni siquiera pudiste hacerlo solo! – conteste de la misma forma.

Estaba a unos segundos de lanzarme otro hechizo cuando, detrás de ellos apareció el profesor Snape.

¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – mirándonos a ambos

Ni él ni yo miramos al profesor, los dos estábamos furiosos y ninguno iba a bajar la guardia.

- Quiero verlos en mi despacho.

- Yo no tengo porque hacerlo.

- Usted no esta en posición de decidir señor Malfoy… ¿acaso no escucharon? Quiero que vayan para allÂ?Ahora!

Los dos obedecimos y caminamos juntos, pero a una distancia prudente, hasta el despacho del profesor; al parecer nos esperaba una larga charla con Snape.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El despacho de Snape no era nada acogedor, mas bien, tétrico; llevábamos horas ahí, el cielo se había oscurecido totalmente, incluso note que llovía.

Malfoy estaba cerca de la ventana en un extremo del despacho, mientras yo me encontraba cerca de la puerta, en el otro extremo, de vez en cuando el me miraba de reojo, al igual que yo, pero, para ese momento la espera se había vuelto demasiado aburrida.

La puerta del despacho se abrió para dar paso al profesor Snape, quien al parece no estaba muy contento, aunque nunca lo estaba.

- Tomen asiento – ordeno sin dejar de mirarnos.

- Yo estoy bien aquí

- Como quiera señorita.

- Tienen suerte de que el profesor Dumbledore haya salido del Colegio, no tienen idea de lo grabe que es usar magia sin autorización… ahora ¿Cuál fue el motivo de su pelea? – pregunto pasando la mirada de uno a otro.

Snape nos miro esperando la respuesta, Malfoy ni siquiera le tomo importancia y yo no quería hablar e incite a Malfoy para que él lo hiciera.

¿Por qué no se lo dices Malfoy? – pregunte con resentimiento

¿Por qué no mejor cierras la boca?

- Tienes miedo ¿no es cierto, no te atreves a decirlo – dije mirándolo de reojo.

- Jóvenes guarden silencio, los dos tendrán que explicármelo, así que será mejor que empiecen de una buena vez.

- Entonces yo se lo explicare, mire, el problema comenzó en la biblioteca, mis amigos y yo quisimos entablar una conversación con mi compañera, desde luego ella se rehusó, incluso se enfado tanto que quiso salir de ahí, pero, cuando ella se levanto, uno de mis amigos me empujo por accidente, choque con ella y cayo al suelo, creyendo que yo lo había hecho a propósito, después de que nosotros salimos de la biblioteca, ella nos dio alcance y simplemente me ataco, yo desde luego tuve que defenderme, pero solo utilice un hechizo de desarme para…

- No lo creo… ¡eres un maldito mentiroso! – dije apretando los puños

- Señorita contrólese.

¡Como puedes decir eso¿Y me llamas cobarde¡Eres un…

¡Basta! Usted no esta aquí para insultar a nadie, así que deje al señor Malfoy terminar; y será mejor que tome asiento o tendré que castigarla por desobediencia – amenazo el profesor.

Sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, me senté al lado de Malfoy y fije mi vista en un punto opuesto a el.

- Como le decía, utilice un hechizo de desarme para no lastimarla, pero no satisfecha con atacarme comenzó a insultarme, no entiendo como dejan entrar aquí a personas como ella – comento Malfoy mirándome de arriba a bajo.

Su comentario me hizo girar la vista hacia el, me miraba con cierto aire de grandeza, que realmente no iba con el.

¿Te molesta que diga eso?... No lo creo, bueno lo digo porque tus padres no era un gran ejemplo, por lo que sé, eran lo peor de lo peor entre los servidores del señor oscuro y no me sorprende que hayan tenido una hija como tu.

¡No te permito que hables así de mis padres!

- Jóvenes tranquilícense.

Ahora no solo estaba enfadada, estaba colérica, tenía ganas de matarlo en ese instante, sin embargo, esa cólera no solo era provocada por los insultos hacia mis padres, había algo más, algo que me detenía para no ahorcarlo en ese momento.

Ante mi impotencia, me levante y salí corriendo de ahí lo mas rápido que pude; sin importarme la lluvia, salí del castillo rumbo al campo de Quidditch, ese lugar se había convertido en mi segundo refugio, me acerqué a las gradas y me senté echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos para que el agua cayera directamente en mi rostro. A pesar de ser primavera la lluvia estaba helada, era como si el clima hubiera cambiado de acuerdo a mi estado de ánimo y todas esas gotas de lluvia fueran las lágrimas que para ese momento había dejado de contener.


	4. Cuanta Parte

Hola! al parecer nadie lee mi historia ;; voy a llorar, pero bueno ya la empece y pienso terminarla, por cierto Lily! querida amiga gracias por tu review Ahora vamos por la cuarta parte y creo que si no recibo reviews pues tendre que desistir de escribir, por cierto que esta cosa no me dejo poner ni un solo guion, asi que espero que le entiendan.

Todo lo que ya conozcan no me pertenece.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, parecía que ya era tarde, no tenia ganas de regresar a la sala común pero tampoco podía quedarme en ese lugar. Levante la cabeza y abrí los ojos, mire hacia la entrada al campo, había alguien ahí, estaba un poco alejado y no podía distinguirlo bien.

Mi corazón dio un salto cuando esa persona se encamino hacia mi, mientras mas se acercaba mas aumentaba mi nerviosismo, cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mi se quito la capucha y mis nervios desaparecieron al ver de quien se trataba.

¿Qué haces aquí?

El profesor me dijo que te entregara tu varita – dijo Malfoy con un tono bastante tranquilo.

Yo podría haber pasado por ella mañana – conteste sin mirarlo

Es que…

No necesitas darme ninguna explicación Malfoy.

Lo mire con mas detenimiento y me di cuenta que estaba tan mojado como yo, el cabello le cubría los ojos, sentí un hueco en el estomago al mirar sus ojos e inmediatamente mire hacia otro lugar.

¿Desde cuando estas ahí?

Llegue treinta minutos después que tu.

¿Por qué no me llamaste?

No quería… interrumpirte, parecías… triste –comento con un tono de voz muy sutil.

¡Ja¿Triste¿Bromeas? Toda mi vida ha sido triste, suponía que para ustedes este comportamiento ya era natural.

Eso no es cierto… por lo menos no para mi.

Volví a mirarlo, la forma en que me hablaba era muy extraña, no era normal, busque sus ojos bajo el cabello y cuando los encontré toda mi piel se erizó, la expresión de sus ojos me dominaba, por primera vez no fue odio lo que encontré en ellos, sino, sinceridad, y tal vez lo estaba alucinando, pero, me estaba mirando con… ¿cariño?

¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunte con curiosidad.

Porque normalmente te ves mas… alegre.

¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?

No estoy seguro – contesto levantando los hombros.

Será mejor que vayamos a la sala común, porque si Filch nos ve seguro nos castigara – me levante y sacudí un poco mi capa

Los dos caminamos en silencio hasta la sala común. La temperatura de mi cuerpo había disminuido considerablemente, por lo que no podía dejar de temblar.

¿Tienes frío verdad?

Un… poco – conteste con dificultad, ya que mi boca también temblaba.

Encenderé la chimenea.

No es ne…necesario, seria mas efectiva u…na ducha con agua ca…liente, a… dios – di media vuelta para ir a mi habitación.

Espera.

Draco, porque a partir de ese momento tendría que llamarlo así, me tomo del brazo con delicadeza, gire hacia el mirándolo a los ojos, trataba de buscar algo en ellos sin saber que era.

¿Si?

Quisiera pedirte algo – dijo mirando el suelo.

¿De que se tra… ta?

Me gustaría que… hiciéramos una… tregua.

¿Para que? – conteste con sorpresa.

Creo que es mejor que estar peleando todo el tiempo.

Tal vez, pero… ¿Por qué el cambio?

No lo sé.

Estaba segura de que me odiabas.

Sabes que solo son apariencias y las apariencias engañan.

Tienes razón.

Fije la vista en mi brazo, Draco aun no me soltaba, lentamente subí la vista empezando por su mano, siguiendo por el brazo hasta llegar a su rostro.

¿Sabias que tienes un color de ojos único? – comente sin siquiera pensarlo.

Si, pero nadie me lo había dicho – respondió con una leve sonrisa.

¿Así que soy la primera en decírtelo?

Si, eres la primera.

La sensación que me provocaba su mirada era nueva para mi, jamás antes había sentido algo así, sin embargo no me resultaba desagradable.

Estas temblando.

Coloco su otro brazo sobre el mío y empezó a frotarlos tratando de darme calor. Realmente no sabia si temblaba por el frió que sentía o por estar cerca de él.

Será mejor que vaya de una buena vez a ducharme.

Pero… aceptaras lo que te propuse.

Creo que no tengo otra opción.

Por cierto¿podrías… llamarme por mi nombre?

Esa si que es una extraña petición, pero creo que podría intentarlo.

Draco sonrió ligeramente, al igual que yo, di media vuelta y subí a mi habitación. Esa noche quedaría grabada en mi memoria para siempre.

_

* * *

El alma cambia y el corazón también, la mente es un rió de pensamientos y cada uno de ellos te provoca distintas emociones, pero muchas veces las emociones se transforman para dar paso a los sentimientos. Mi vida se lleno de emociones; emociones que se transformaron en nuevos sentimientos. _

* * *

Abrí los ojos y me quede quieta mirando el techo, me sentía confundida¿lo había soñado? o ¿Draco me había pedido una tregua? Mire el reloj esperando que tuviera tiempo de sobra para bajara desayunar. 

¡Se me hizo tarde!

Me levante de un salto, me puse los primeros zapatos que encontré, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo. Lamentablemente pociones era la primera clase, aunque, si tenía suerte, podría llegar antes de que todos entraran, pero, para mi mala suerte, la puerta del aula ya estaba cerrada; abrí lentamente y asome la cabeza.

¿Me permite pasar? – pregunte temiendo de la respuesta

Llega tarde señorita – contesto el profesor mirándome con indiferencia

Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar.

Esta bien, pase.

Entre y camine rápidamente hasta mi lugar, iba a sentarme cuando…

¿Es esto una broma? – pregunto el profesor.

No entiendo profesor

Podría decirme donde esta su uniforme.

Lentamente mire la ropa que traía puesta, definitivamente el uniforme no consistía en una blusa azul de manga tres cuartos, un pantalón blanco a la cadera holgado (tipo pants) y zapatos deportivos. Baje un poco la cabeza para que nadie notara el rojo de mis mejillas.

Creo que… olvide… ponérmelo.

El profesor Snape levanto una ceja como tratando de decir _que niña tan tonta_.

¿Recibió su varita? – pregunto inesperadamente.

¡He¡Ha¡ Si profesor.

Bien, siéntese y espero que mañana si traiga puesto el uniforme.

Si profesor.

Tome mi lugar y la clase continuo normal. Minutos después adquirí un terrible dolor de cabeza además de un dolor de garganta, con el que creí que podía quedarme afónica. Contaba los segundos para que la clase terminara y poder ir a cambiarme.

… y para mañana quiero un ensayo sobre las pociones que se realizan solo durante la luna llena.

Salí del aula arrastrando los pies, parecía que todas mis fuerzas se habían ido. Camino a la sala común me encontré con dos chicos que había visto, pero que realmente no conocía.

Hola linda, me gusta tu ropa.

Si, claro – dije con sarcasmo.

No te gustaría ir al lago con nosotros.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Te aseguro que te divertirás – aseguro insinuándome algo.

No daría ni un paso con ustedes – los mire con desprecio.

Trate de seguir mi camino, pero entre los dos me cerraron el paso y uno de ellos me tomo del brazo.

¿No vas aceptar nuestra invitación?

Claro que no y mas te vale que me sueltes.

Quisimos hacer esto por la buena, pero ya que tu no cooperaste, tendremos que hacerlo por la mala.

El tipo me tomo por la cintura y levantándome intento llevarme hacia otro lugar.

¡Suéltame! – grite con poca fuerza

No te preocupes esto será divertido. ¡Oye ayúdame! – pidió al otro.

El otro tipo intento aprisionar mis piernas, pero en lugar de eso, recibió una patada en la cara de mi parte.

¿Qué están haciendo?

Esto no te incumbe Malfoy, largate.

Por lo menos podría ayudarles.

Los dos chicos y yo lo miramos sorprendidos, aprovechando la confusión, mordí uno de los brazos de quien me aprisionaba, sin siquiera dejar que se tocara la parte afectada, le propine una patada entre las piernas e hice lo miso con el otro tipo quien aun se sobaba el rostro.

¡No se vuelvan a meter conmigo o se arrepentirán! – grite una vez mas con poca fuerza.

Estoy de acuerdo – asintió Draco.

Gire hacia Malfoy y le aplique un buen derechazo en la cara para después salir corriendo de ahí.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Me encontraba sentada sobre la cama, casi al borde del llanto. Lo ocurrido me aturdió demasiado, el dolor de cabeza había aumentado y los gritos provocaron que mi voz se escuchara muy extraña. Llamaron a la puerta pero ni siquiera me moleste en atender, llamaron de nuevo, pero esta vez si atendí.

Quien quiera que seas vete, no quiero hablar con nadie

La puerta se abrió, y tras ella, se asomo un rubio de ojos grises, quien me miraba preocupado.

¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto Draco.

Vete, no quiero verte – mi voz sonaba cada vez peor.

Por lo menos podrías decirme ¿Por qué me golpeaste? – pregunto cerrando la puerta tras el.

¿Qué por que te golpeé? Porque eres un idiota – conteste mirándolo con rencor.

Pero si yo solo trataba de ayudar – aclaro.

Claro¿ayudar a quien¿A esos dos idiotas? – dije señalando hacia la puerta.

Claro que no, trataba de ayudarte

¡No digas mentiras!

No lo soporte mas y comencé a llorar, Draco estaba realmente sorprendido, algo estaba mal, había algo que me estaba afectando demasiado y no sabia que era.

Draco, en un instinto de protección, me abrazo fuertemente, tal vez fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

¡Suéltame! – grite empujándolo.

Intente safarme, pero al no lograr nada, desistí y seguí llorando durante un rato entre sus brazos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cuando me sentí mas tranquila, suavemente me separe de él, era la primera vez que me acercaba tanto al él.

¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto alejándome un poco de él.

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente, levante la vista y caí en cuenta de que tenia un hilillo de sangre que salía de su labio inferior, nunca me imagine que mi golpe podría hacerle eso.

Tienes buen brazo, incluso esos dos no podían levantarse.

Sonreí ante tal revelación. Camine hasta mi escritorio y de uno de sus cajones saque una sustancia amarilla que, años antes, había tomado "prestada" de la enfermería, tome un algodón y puse un poco de la sustancia en el, me acerqué a Draco e inicie la curación de su herida.

¡Auch! Eso arde… pero creo que valió la pena – comento buscando mis ojos con la mirada.

Cuando termine coloque una pequeñísima bandita en la herida y puse todo en su lugar. Fui hasta mi armario y saque mi uniforme, a pesar de lo sucedido no había olvidado que tenia que cambiarme.

Ya había olvidado eso.

Tienes muy mala memoria – comente.

Tu voz se escucha rara.

Creo que no podría escucharse mejor después de haber llorado y gritado.

Es cierto. ¿Quieres que te espere?

No es necesario.

Entonces me adelantare – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Bien.

Por un momento creí que el dolor de cabeza se había esfumado, pero me equivoque, seguía sintiéndome igual de mal, auque no podía ponerlo de pretexto para ir a clases.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Durante las clases siguientes el dolor había diminuido, pero la temperatura de mi cuerpo había aumentado, parecía fiebre. Iba camino al invernadero para la clase con la profesora Sprout cuando sentí un terrible mareo, mi vista se nublo y mis piernas perdieron su fuerza.

Seguía despierta pero no tenía conciencia de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Trate de aclarar la vista, me fije en el techo del lugar en donde estaba, mire hacia un lado y vi a alguien frente a mi.

¿Weas… Weasley? – pregunte dudando.

El mismo – contesto son su animo de siempre.

¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué paso?

Tienes fiebre, estuviste apunto de desmayarte, por suerte yo iba pasando y pude sostenerte.

¿Dónde estoy?

Desde luego que en la enfermería.

¡Ha! Veo que estas mejor – aseguro una voz.

¿Señora Pomfrey? – pregunte tratando de enfocar su rostro.

Si, soy yo –afirmo con una sonrisa.

¿Estoy muy mal?

No, tendrás que pasar la noche aquí, pero saldrás mañana por la mañana.

Bien, yo ya cumplí con mi misión así que me retiro – dijo Weasley dando media vuelta.

¿Weasley?

¿si?

am… Gracias.

No hay problema.

El chico me mostró su mejor sonrisa y salio de la enfermería a toda prisa. Me sentía tan cansada que cerré mis ojos y después ya no supe mas.


	5. Quinta Parte

Hola! bueno aqui esta la quinta parte, no he recibido ningun review asi que creo que si despues de esta parte no recibo por lo menos uno, pues lo quitare, no tiene caso seguirlo publicando si nadie lo lee, asi que ya veremos que pasa, podrian dejar un review por lo menos con un punto para que sepa que alguien lo lee, en fin.

Disfrutenlo!

Todo lo que ya conozcan no me pertenece._

* * *

La vida siempre da giros imprevistos y cada uno de ellos trae consigo cosas nuevas. Dentro de mi vida hubo muchos de esos giros, pero mas que imprevistos, fueron sorprendentes e impresionantes; hasta podría decir que algunos fueron agradables, pero definitivamente, todo va con su contraparte. _

* * *

Salí muy temprano de la enfermería, era un lugar en donde definitivamente no me gustaba estar, tenía tiempo de sobra, así que, al llegar a mi habitación, me deje caer sobre la cama; algo llamo mi atención, sobre las almohadas había una cajita negra. 

¿Qué será esto?

Busque algo que me dijera quien lo había enviado pero no encontré nada. La abrí y dentro había un anillo de plata en forma de flor con una pequeña piedra negra en el centro, lo saque de la caja y lo coloque en mi dedo.

Es hermoso.

Lo observe un instante, pero luego recordé que tenia que ir a clases; me apresure y baje a desayunar, para después ir a clases.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Por primera vez en varias semanas las clases pasaron tranquilas y sin ningún problema, me sentía tan bien que hubiera querido que ese día durara para siempre. Para sentirme mucho mejor me dirigí al campo de Quidditch y me senté en las gradas.

Hola.

¡Pansy! Hola – salude con afecto.

¿Por qué estas tan sola? – pregunto sentándose a un lado de mi.

Pues, siempre lo estoy.

¿Enserio? no me había dado cuenta de eso.

Supongo que tendrás muchas ocupaciones.

Sabes que no, pero tengo que estar con las chicas, no me dejan ni un minuto sola – dijo con fastidio.

¡Debe ser horrible! – asegure arrugando la nariz.

Y que lo digas.

Las dos comenzamos a reír, normalmente nos reíamos por cualquier cosa, incluso de nosotras mismas.

¿Y ahora te deshiciste de ellas?

Si, necesitaba respirar – comento mirando hacia el cielo.

Te compadezco – dije dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

¿Este lugar es tu favorito verdad? – pregunto mirándome con cariño.

Si, me parece muy pacifico.

¿No te gusta sentarte en las gradas de arriba?

No, le tengo miedo a las alturas.

¡Ha¡Entonces es por eso nunca participaste para obtener un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch!

Creo que no debí decir eso.

Lo vez te dije que lo descubriría y ni siquiera me esforcé.

Puse una mano en mi cara pensando ´´_que tonta soy´´_, le había confesado a Pansy algo que no quería que nadie supiera y lo peor era que yo misma se lo había dicho.

¿Qué es eso?

mm¿Cuál? – pregunte mirando hacia todos lados.

Eso que tienes en la mano – dijo señalando mi mano.

¡Ha! Esto, es un anillo.

Es hermoso¿Quién te lo dio?

No lo sé.

Eso no tiene sentido.

Si lo tiene; lo encontré en mi habitación, sobre mi cama, pero no tenia ninguna nota, por lo tanto no sé quien me lo envió.

Vaya, un admirador secreto, uy tienes un admirador – dijo pegándome en las costillas con el codo.

No digas eso.

Su comentario me hizo sonrojar¿Quién podría fijarse en mi? No podía ser ningún chico de las otras casas, ya que, decían que las chicas de Slytherin eran muy superficiales y tampoco podía ser un chico de Slytherin, porque para ese entonces aun no tenia una muy buena reputación.

Alguien se enamoro de ti – dijo abrazándome.

No lo creo.

Entonces como explicas la aparición de este anillo, además, estoy segura de que es alguien de nuestra casa.

Eso es imposible.

Claro que no, dices que estaba en tu habitación ¿No?

Si.

Pues no creo que ningún otro chico sepa la contraseña.

Buen punto, pero prefiero no averiguar nada.

No es justo, yo ya me había emocionado – confeso cruzando los brazos.

No te preocupes, ya llegara otro misterio para resolver, anda vamos a la cena – la anime, para luego levantarme.

¿Podría investigar aunque sea un poquito?

No tienes remedio.

Fuimos juntas hasta el comedor, ella se sentó con sus amigas y yo me senté sola como siempre.

¿Ni siquiera vas a saludarme? – me cuestiono una frívola voz.

¿Qué¡Ha! Hola Malfoy –conteste sirviéndome un poco de ensalada.

¿No vas a hacerme el favor que te pedí? – dijo mirándome inocentemente.

¿Cuál fa…? lo había olvidado¡Hola Draco- corregí ante mi equivocación.

Que mala memoria tienes – aseguro tomando un poco de agua.

La tuya no es mejor que la mía – afirme.

Tal vez si. Por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?

Lo mire frunciendo el entrecejo, eso si que no lo creía¿No me vio durante el resto del día y no supo donde estaba?

¿Qué donde estuve?

La última vez que te vi fue antes de la clase de Herbología.

Estuve en la enfermería – comente sin mucha importancia.

¿Te sentías mal? – pregunto en tono de preocupación.

Un poco.

Vaya creo que nadie se entero.

Eso quiere decir que la persona que me ayudo si sabe guardar secretos.

¿Quién te ayudo?

No tengo porque decírtelo – dije comenzando a comer mi ensalada.

Gracias por ser tan informativa.

Levante los hombros en signo de confusión, no era común que él y yo platicáramos tanto, pero creo que la tregua nos sentaba bien.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La cena había sido muy placentera; no tenia mucha tarea que hacer, por lo que me encerré en mi alcoba, para seguir con una tranquilidad perfecta.

Estaba recostada en mi cama leyendo un libro cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Adelante.

¿Puedo pasar?

Claro, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte confundida

No quería estar con esos tres tontos – comento cerrando la puerta.

¿Así que soy tu camino fácil no?

Pues… quizás.

Por lo menos eres honesto.

Nunca lo soy.

Eso ya lo sé. Siéntate.

Deje el libro a un lado y mire a Draco, parecía un poco deprimido, aunque no estaba segura. ¿Debería preguntar?

¿Estas… triste? –cuestione.

Podría ser – respondió sin mirarme

Y.. ¿Por qué?

Digamos que no tengo un amigo con quien hablar.

Acaso no los tienes a ellos (los tres tontos).

Tu sabes que ellos no son mis amigos, nunca lo han sido – contesto sintiéndose incomodo.

Si, es cierto.

Por lo que sé tu y Parkinson son amigas ¿verdad?

Si, somos casi como hermanas.

Eso es bueno, las vi platicando en el campo de Quidditch, parece que se conocen bien.

Es posible.

Guardamos silencio durante un instante, él me miro fijamente y después sonrió sin ningún motivo.

¿Qué es lo gracioso? – pregunte levantando una ceja

Nada.

Lo mire con desconfianza, tome mi libro y seguí leyendo, pero el aun me seguía observando.

¿Me estas ignorando? – pregunto divertido.

Si.

Quiero hacerte una proposición.

¿Proposición o petición?

Esta bien, petición.

¿De que se trata? – trate de saber mirándolo con desconfianza

Me gustaría que fuéramos… amigos.

¿Qué¿No crees que eso es demasiado? – pregunte sorprendida.

Tal vez, pero si no aceptas de todas maneras tendrás que soportarme.

Sabía que no lo pondrías tan fácil.

Entonces aceptas ¿si o no?

Esta bien, pero no te prometo nada, que raras peticiones las tuyas.

Perfecto, entonces hasta mañana.

Se levanto y salio de la habitación, esto si que era demasiado, primero me pide una tregua, después que lo llame por su nombre y ahora que fuera su amiga, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Los meses pasaron volando y estábamos en el último día de clases, todos estaban felices por volver a casa, pero algunos otros, como yo, hubieran preferido quedarse en el colegio hasta el siguiente curso, aunque era algo imposible.

Mientras empacaba mis cosas pensaba en lo que me esperaba con mi familia adoptiva¿serian buenos conmigo¿Me tratarían como a su hija, pero había algo masque me inquietaba ¿Qué tan malo seria el mundo muggle?

¿Ya estas lista? – trato de investigar asomándose por la puerta.

¡Ha Draco! Si, creo que si – volteando hacia él y después regresando a mi baúl.

No te oyes muy contenta.

No puedo estarlo¿sabes donde voy a vivir durante el verano?

Si

¿Y crees que podría estar contenta por eso?

No

La relación entre Draco y yo había mejorado mucho, me había chantajeado algunas veces, pero después de todo no era tan malo ser su amiga. Además se podría decir que yo era igual de chantajista que él.

¿Por qué no hablas con "tus padres" y les dices que se muden al mundo mágico? – propuso.

Lo he pensado pero, no sé si quieran hacerlo, además ni siquiera los conozco.

Podrías intentarlo.

Si, lo haré.

Bien te veré abajo –y salio de la habitación.

Respire profundamente, tal vez no seria tan malo estar en el mundo muggle, pero, definitivamente haría lo posible para convencerlos de mudarse.

Baje con mi equipaje, ya todos abordaban el tren. Inicie la búsqueda de un compartimiento, en el camino encontré a Draco junto con Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle en un compartimiento. Blaise me miro y vi venir la oleada de insultos.

¿No pensaras quedarte con nosotros o si? Y aunque quisieras hacerlo no te dejaríamos pasar, recuerda que ahora formaras parte de los sangre sucia y yo no estoy dispuesto a mezclarme con alguien así. Creo que Draco piensa lo mismo que yo ¿verdad? – pregunto mirando a Draco.

Mire a Draco esperando su respuesta, estaba casi segura que le cerraría la boca a Sabini, pero lamentablemente la desilusión llego. Draco bajo la cabeza y respondió lo que menos hubiera querido escuchar.

Si, pienso lo mismo.

Lo mire con resentimiento y comencé a buscar otro compartimiento. Por fin al fondo del pasillo encontré un lugar vació y ahí me quede. Me sentía realmente desilusionada, justo cuando pensé que Draco y yo podríamos ser buenos amigos, todo se viene abajo.


	6. Sexta Parte

_

* * *

Los buenos y malos momentos forman parte del destino de cada persona y ni unos ni otros se pueden evitar, lo único que yo pude hacer fue recibirlos, sin alegría y sin desprecio._

* * *

El viaje parecía eterno, no veía la hora de llegada. Cuando al fin llegamos, baje lentamente sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, busque con la mirada a mi supuesta familia, aunque no tuve que esforzarme mucho, porque una pareja, un poco mas joven que mis padres, se acercó a mi.

Hola.

Hola – conteste sin ánimos.

Quieres que nos vayamos ya o quieres despedirte de tus amigos.

¡Ja¿amigos? Se nota que no me conocen.

Parecían personas amables, pero era difícil predecir si los podría considerar como mi familia.

Bueno, entonces vamonos.

Mire hacia atrás y vi a Pansy con sus padres, ella echo un vistazo hacia todos lados y después levanto la mano agitándola en signo de despedida, yo sonreí e hice lo mismo.

Camine detrás de "mis padres"; frente a mi se encontraba Malfoy con su familia, el me miro, pero yo seguí de largo ignorándolo, me había traicionado por lo tanto nuestra tregua se había acabado.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La casa era grande, no tanto como la mía, pero tenía lo suyo. Revisé hasta el mas mínimo detalle; tendría que vivir allí todo el verano, así que tenía que acostumbrarme.

No hablaba mucho con la pareja pero, a decir verdad, eran amigables. Normalmente pasaba todo el día sola en mi habitación, aunque era aburrido, no podía hacer otra cosa. Llamaron a la puerta.

Pase.

¿Estas ocupada?

No¿Por qué?

Quisiera que bajaras un momento a la sala.

Voy en un minuto.

Ellos eran tan amables y yo tan grosera, que a veces me despreciaba a mi misma. Baje arrastrando los pies, nunca tenia ánimos para nada.

Bien, aquí estoy.

Bueno, solo queríamos darte esto.

Me entregaron un paquete grande, tenía un olor extraño y además se movía.

¿Qué es esto?

¿Por qué no lo descubres tu misma?

Lo abrí lentamente, no tenia la certeza de que, lo que hubiera dentro, no fuera peligroso; estaba apunto de abrirlo totalmente cuando algo peludo salto sobre mi lamiéndome la cara.

¿Un perro?

Creímos que seria buena idea.

Bueno es… un regalo… original.

Tu nos dijiste que no tenias muchos amigos, así que, quisimos regalarte uno ¿Verdad querido?

Si, es cierto.

Pues supongo que… esta bien.

Sabes estábamos pensando que deberías salir un poco, no puedes quedarte aquí encerrada todo el verano.

Bien, ya que ustedes lo dicen, saldré ahora.

¡Perfecto! y de paso podrías pasear a tu nuevo amigo.

Claro.

Salí de la casa rápidamente, realmente ya no soportaba el encierro. Camine durante un rato por las calles, mi pequeña mascota me seguía de cerca moviendo la cola, de pronto corrió, ladrando, hacia un callejón.

¡Oye¿A dónde vas¡vuelve aquí!

Corrí tras de él, cuando lo alcance lo tome entre mis manos mirándolo con enojo, había corrido un buen tramo por lo que decidí sentarme en el suelo.

No vuelvas a hacerme algo así ¿entendiste?

El cachorro bajo las orejas en modo de arrepentimiento, sonreí ante su tierna carita.

Es cierto, tengo que ponerte un nombre, veamos como podrías llamarte.

Lo pensé un instante, nunca le había puesto nombre a algo, por lo que me costaba un poco de trabajo.

¿Por qué no me pones nombre a mi linda?

Frente a mi se encontraba un chico rubio y muy robusto, demasiado diría yo, tenia carece tonto y ni siquiera se notaba que tuviera cintura, detrás de el había otros dos chicos muy parecidos a el.

No es mi culpa que no tengas identidad.

Vamos, no quieres venir con nosotros, te prometo que te la pasaras bien.

¿Estaba de moda molestarme o que? Primero los dos tontos del colegio y ahora estos tres idiotas. Me levante y camine dejándolos atrás, cuando sentí que uno de ellos me tomaba del brazo.

¿No sabes que es de mala educación rechazar una invitación de esta manera?

Déjame en paz – dije en voz baja.

¡Hey Big D¿Por qué no la llevamos a la fuerza?

Tienes razón.

El chico comenzó a jalarme del brazo, tenía mucha fuerza e inútilmente intente safarme.

¡Hey Dudley!

Mire hacia atrás y los otros tres hicieron lo mismo, sentí tanta alegría al ver a la persona que estaba detrás, que de haber estado libre, hubiera corrido a abrazarlo.

¿Qué haces aquí Harry? – cuestiono el chico mirando a Potter con resentimiento.

Dando un paseo – contesto el tranquilamente.

Estos son mis territorios así que vete – aclaro el chico.

Si yo fuera tu la soltaría – amenazo Potter.

¿Crees que voy a hacerte caso?

Lo digo por tu propia seguridad Dudley – dijo Potter cruzando los brazos.

¿De que demonios estaba hablando¿Acaso yo era peligrosa? Eso no tenia sentido.

No digas tonterías.

¿Sabias que ella va en el mismo colegio que yo?

¿Q… qué? No es cierto, estas mintiendo – tartamudeo el chico.

Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a ella – señalándome con la cabeza.

El chico me miro aterrorizado, sus manos temblaban y ya no tenía el mismo semblante rudo de antes, ese Potter si que sabía controlarlo.

Potter, deja de decir tonterías y dile que me suelte – dije un poco molesta.

¿T…tu lo co… conoces? – pregunto el chico tartamudeando de nuevo.

¿No escuchaste que vamos en el mismo colegio?

Al decir eso, el chico me soltó y salio corriendo con sus dos amigos tras él, realmente no había entendido nada.

¿Lo conoces? – pregunte mirando por donde el chico se había ido.

Si, es mi primo Dudley.

Pues no se parece en nada a ti.

Creeme que me alegro mucho de eso.

¿Y por qué se asusto tanto?

Digamos que tiene cierto problema con la magia.

Vaya

No sabía que vivías aquí – aclaro.

Estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, Dumbledore me impuso un hogar adoptivo.

Es cierto.

Esto si que era una sorpresa, nunca me hubiera imaginado encontrar a Potter en ese mundo. Mi pequeño cachorro se sentó a un lado de mí moviendo la cola.

Me había olvidado de ti.

Tome al canino entre mis brazos y lo acaricie con cariño, parecía tan indefenso que me provocaba ternura.

¿Es tuyo?

Evidentemente.

¿Cómo se llama?

En eso estaba cuando tu primo me interrumpió.

¿Pero pensaste en algún nombre?

No, aun no.

Bien que te parece si te invito un helado y de paso te ayudo a pensar en un nombre.

Esta bien, supongo que me lo merezco después de la agresión de tu primo.

Entonces vamos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Todos los lugares de ese mundo me parecían extraños, tantos aparatos y cosas por todos lados, parecía que su vida era un poco difícil.

Toma.

¿Dos¿Por qué dos?

Uno es para él – dijo señalando a mi mascota.

Tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, se veía muy contento en ese momento, en el colegio siempre estaba serio o preocupado, tome los helados y le di uno al cachorro.

Te noto muy alegre – comente mirándolo fijamente.

Es que… en los veranos nunca hablo con nadie y si lo hago no puedo hablar de lo que me gusta – dijo sentándose en una de las sillas.

Magia ¿no?

Exacto

Debe ser horrible.

Y que lo digas¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?

No

Yo tengo uno¿Qué te parece Dug?

¿Dug?

Si, bueno no es muy común pero a mi me gusta.

Creo que esta bien¿A ti que te parece pequeño? – pregunte a mi mascota.

El cachorro ladro en forma de afirmación y movía la cola insistentemente, era realmente tierno.

Bien, entonces serás Dug – afirme tomándolo entre mis brazos

Se nota que le agrado el nombre – dijo Potter sonriendo.

Si – asentí.

¿Lo llevaras al colegio?

¿Se puede? – trate de investigar.

Creo que si, aunque si no es posible que este en el castillo, puede quedarse con Hagrid, el lo cuidara bien.

Tienes razón.

Platicamos durante varias horas, no sabia que había tantos temas de que hablar, nunca habíamos platicado, pero parecía que nos conocíamos desde siempre.

Será mejor que vaya a casa – dije levantándome.

Si, yo también lo haré, mis tíos deben estar furiosos – haciendo lo mismo.

¿Por qué habrían de estarlo?

Dudley debió haberles contado ya.

Entiendo – afirme mirando a Dug – He notado que no les tienes mucho afecto.

No, ellos dicen que la gente con nuestras habilidades son anomarles, raros o monstruos.

¡Eso es ridículo!- exclame con indignación.

Lo sé, pero ellos no lo entienden, incluso por ser diferente me tratan peor que a un elfo domestico.

No lo creo, el gran Harry Potter realizando quehaceres domésticos, eso si que es toda una revelación – me burle.

Gracias por burlarte – dijo sonriendo.

De nada- conteste con una leve sonrisa.

Bien, me voy a casa.

Yo tam…

Tenia que ir a casa, pero ¿Cómo? Todo este mundo era desconocido para mi, había venido caminando desde aya pero ni siquiera sabía el camino de regreso.

¿Pasa algo?

Es que…no se como regresar a casa.

¿Qué? – pregunto divertido.

Sabes bien que no conozco nada de este mundo – dije enfadada.

Es cierto, pero, sabes la dirección ¿no?

¿Dirección?

Si, el nombre de la calle, el número, etc., etc.

Ellos me dieron esto, no se si sirva.

Le entregue un pedazo de pergamino con algo escrito, que sinceramente yo no entendía, me sentía como un pez fuera del agua.

Si, esta es la dirección, puedo mostrarte por donde debes ir.

Creo que no tienes otra opción.

Entonces vamonos.

Si, vamos Dug.

Caminamos por varios lugares, dimos vueltas por calles muy grandes, pasamos por largas veredas y poco a poco me fatigaba¿Cómo había caminado tanto sin darme cuenta?

¡Oye¿Estas seguro de que sabes por donde ir? – pregunte inquieta.

Claro, solo que tu casa esta muy lejos.

No puedo creerlo.

Después de más de media hora caminando llegamos a la que ahora era mi casa, por lo menos ya podía descansar.

Por fin, pensé que nunca llegaríamos.

Pero llegamos.

¿Estas cansado?

Un poco.

Y ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Buena idea.

Los dos nos sentamos en el jardín para descansar, estábamos realmente agotados. Antes de todo eso, no pensaba que la ciudad fuera tan grande.

¿Qué haces durante todo el verano? – curioseé dentro de su vida.

Lo mismo que hice hoy, salir para molestar a Dudley.

¿Por que no mejor haces tus deberes? –le reclame.

Mis tíos me tienen prohibido hacer cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la magia.

Ya veo, y ¿Tampoco practicas Quidditch?

Mis tíos se morirían si lo hiciera.

Pues tus tíos no saben apreciar el buen deporte – dije con irritación.

¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

Si.

¿Sabes jugar?

Si.

Y ¿Por qué no entraste al equipo de tu casa? – pregunto extrañado.

Digamos que tengo cierto… problema.

¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?

Eso no te importa.

Eso quiere decir que si.

Lo mire pensando _"¿Por qué no cierras la boca?"_, era agradable pero muy entrometido.

Al fin llegas, pensamos que te habías perdido – interrumpieron mis padres adoptivos.

En realidad si me perdí, pero él me ayudo a volver.

Mis padres adoptivos lo miraron fijamente, parecían sorprendidos¿Qué acaso nunca lo habían visto?

¿Tu eres… Harry Potter? –pregunto mi "padre" intrigado.

Si señor – contesto Potter sin importancia.

No nos dijiste que conocías a Harry Potter.

En la escuela todos lo conocen. ¿Por qué no entramos? – dije levantándome y obligando a "mis padres" a entrar.

No le vas a agradecer su atención.

No es necesario señora.

Ya lo oyeron, ahora vamos adentro.

Los dos entraron y yo me quede en la entrada, mire a Potter quien me mostró una gran sonrisa y me dijo adiós con la mano.

¡Oye!

¿Si?

Gracias.

Sonrió de nuevo y se fue, mientras yo entraba a la casa. Había sido un día muy divertido, después de todo ese mundo no era tan malo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Tres semanas después de estar viviendo en el mundo muggle logré convencer a mis padres adoptivos de mudarnos al mundo mágico, por fin iba a recuperar mi reputación, aunque ya no me interesaba mucho.

Se sentía bien regresar al mundo en donde nací, ver magia por doquier, ver magos y brujas, era genial. Estaba en mi habitación, sentada sobre la cama terminando mis deberes, cuando por la ventana entraron dos lechuzas, tome las cartas que traían; una era de Pansy y la otra no tenia remitente.

Abrí la carta de Pansy y decía:

**Hola querida amiga:**

**Espero que estés pasando bien el verano, por lo menos mejor que yo.**

**Mis padres dicen que ahora que vives en el mundo mágico podremos volver a ser amigas¿no es genial? **

**Quise enviarte esta carta, porque voy a salir de viaje y no podré escribirte, seguramente mis padres me tendrán ocupada todo el tiempo con sus asuntos, realmente espero no volverme loca.**

**Cuídate y nos vemos en el colegio y diviértete por mis ¿si, claro, si puedes. Besos.**

◘•**Pansy•◘**

Todo comenzaba a ser como antes, por lo menos Pansy y yo ya no tendríamos que escondernos para poder hablar. Abrí la otra carta y comencé a leer.

**Hola linda:**

**¿Cómo has estado? Yo he pensado mucho en ti, se que debes estar enfadada por lo que te hice, pero no era mi intención lastimarte, tu y yo comenzábamos a llevarnos bien cuando paso ese incidente, solo espero que puedas perdonarme.**

**¿Sabes? Te extraño mucho, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, deseo tanto volver a verte, lo único que quiero ahora es mirar esos ojos tan lindos, abrazarte de nuevo, tocar tu cabello, sé que por ahora es imposible, pero cuando volvamos a vernos, veras que todo será mucho mejor.**

Termine totalmente sonrojada¿Acaso lo que había dicho Pansy de tener un admirador era cierto? Pero ¿Quién podría ser? Analizando los hechos con el único que estaba realmente enfadada era con Draco, pero… el nunca se atrevería a decirme esas cosas o ¿si? No, seguramente era una de sus bromas pesadas, rompí la carta y la eché al basurero.

Después, entro otra lechuza que traía consigo la carta de Hogwarts, por lo menos esa si la esperaba.


	7. Septima Parte

Bueno son ya seis capitulos y solo he recibido tres reviews, es decepcionante ;;, de todas formas te agradezco por tus animos Sandy, eres una gran amiga , por cierto que esta cosa no me dejo poner los guiones asi que espero que se entienda.

_

* * *

_

_El pasado es parte de lo que ya fue, el futuro es parte de lo que será y el presente es vivir el momento, pero que pasa si el pasado vuelve para afectar nuestro futuro e incluso nuestro presente, en mi caso, el regreso del pasado fue la causa de que mi vida se fuera desmoronando._

* * *

El verano paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el 1 de septiembre había llegado, por fin podría regresar al colegio y esta vez con una mejor reputación. 

Mis padres adoptivos me encaminaron hasta la estación, para después seguir sola con Dug. Subí al tren y busque un compartimiento vació, para mi gran suerte encontré a Pansy con sus amigas y ella me invito a pasar.

¡Hola amiga!

¡Hola Pansy!- salude tomando asiento.

¿Qué tal el verano? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Algo aburrido, y ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

Pésimo – contestó arrugando la nariz.

Las chicas que estaban con Pansy antes de que yo llegara nos miraban como si fuéramos una rareza.

Ya quiero llegar al colegio y olvidarme de ese horrible viaje.

Yo tengo algo que contarte.

¿De verdad?

Si.

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por un animalito peludo que entro a nuestro compartimiento, quien no era otro mas que Dug.

Oye ¿Dónde estabas? Ni siquiera recordaba que vinieras conmigo.

¿Es tuyo? – pregunto tomando a Dug entre sus brazos.

Si, es un regalo.

¿Cómo se llama? – acariciándolo con una mano

Dug.

¿Dug? Que nombre tan raro¿tu lo escogiste?

Digamos que si.

Que original… y ¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarme?

Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts.

Esta bien, tendré que esperar­ – dijo poniendo cara de decepción.

Esta vez el viaje fue mas corto de lo que esperaba. Después del ritual de selección y del banquete fuimos directo a mi habitación, tenia tantas cosas que contarle que no ya podía esperar.

Bien, ya estamos aquí ahora ¡cuéntame! – insistió Pansy.

Tranquila, tenemos toda la noche.

Las dos reímos durante un instante, nos sentamos sobre la cama para estar mas cómodas, ya que esto llevaría tiempo.

Pues comienza por que quiero ir temprano a la cama – aclaro colocando a Dug sobre su regazo.

Bien, quiero que veas esto- pedí tendiéndole un pergamino doblado.

¿Qué es esto? – cuestiono tomando el pergamino

Es una carta y quiero que lo leas.

Pansy leyó la carta cuidadosamente, cuando termino me miro sorprendida.

¡Es de tu admirador!- exclamo emocionada.

Creo que si – afirme bajando un poco la cabeza.

¡Genial¿Cómo se llama? – buscando el nombre en el pergamino.

Ese es el problema, no tiene firma, he recibido varias cartas mas, pero ninguna tiene firma.

¿Hay algún sospechoso? – pregunto mirándome inquisidoramente.

No – mentí – lo único que sé es que debe ser del colegio, porque según el nos conocemos.

Vaya – mirando la carta fijamente – tal vez es el mismo que te envió el anillo.

¿tu crees? – dije levantando las cejas.

Bueno, esa es mi deducción.

Di un gran bostezo, me sentía muy cansada y al parecer Pansy también, el viaje había sido algo pesado y debíamos descansar para iniciar bien las clases.

Será mejor que vayamos a dormir Pansy o mañana nos dormiremos en clase – advertí.

Tienes razón, entonces hasta mañana – se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación.

Por mi parte me metí a la cama con Dug a un lado y pronto caí en un profundo sueño.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Desperté con los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, hubiera querido quedarme en la cama todo el día, pero el día se veía muy lindo y no estaba de mas aprovecharlo.

Me levante y me metí a la ducha. Cuando termine de arreglarme baje a la sala común, no había nadie, al parecer yo era la ultima, me dispuse a ir al gran comedor cuando alguien me tomo del brazo.

Eres un tonto, me asustaste.

Esa era mi intención – dijo Draco sonriendo.

¿Podrías soltarme?

Si, podría, pero ahora quiero que me escuches.

No tengo por que hacerlo – comente sin mirarlo.

Oye no quiero obligarte – dijo soltando mi brazo.

Esta bien, te escucho.

Yo… quería pedirte una… disculpa – dijo con una mirada de niño pequeño extendiéndome una flor de color rosa.

¿Crees que con eso vas a hacer que te perdone?

No, pero…

No intentes bur…

No pude terminar la frase, ya que el me tomo bruscamente del rostro plantándome un beso, a pesar de ser agresivo me hizo sentir muchas cosas en un instante, inmediatamente me separe de él acto seguido le di una bofetada que no pudo esquivar.

¡No vuelvas a hacer eso o te mato¿entendiste? – le advertí apretando los puños.

Salí furiosa de la sala común y camine rápidamente hasta llegar al gran comedor. Pansy ya estaba en la mesa, me acerqué y tome un lugar junto a ella.

¡Buenos días amiga! – me saludo Pansy con alegría

¡Buenos días Pansy! – salude fingiendo una sonrisa.

¿y Dug?

Lo deje en la habitación – conteste sirviéndome algo de desayunar.

Que mala eres, debiste haberlo traído a desayunar.

No te preocupes, se quedo dormido y para cuando despierte yo ya habré regresado, es un perezoso – afirme comenzando mi desayuno.

Bueno, si tu lo dices –

Mientras comía, pude sentir que alguien me miraba; levante un poco la vista y me encontré con un par de ojos grises que no dejaban de mirarme, no se si era por el recuerdo del beso, pero sus ojos me provocaban una sensación extraña en el estomago, Draco sonrió pero yo no quise hacerle caso y continué con mi desayuno, no lograría hacer que lo perdonara con una simple sonrisa y menos con lo que había pasado en la sala común.

Como todos los años, por las ventanas, entraron decenas de lechuzas con paquetes y cartas, todos las recibían contentos; mientras miraba como todos abrían sus paquetes, dos lechuzas se posaron frente a mi, las mire sin comprender, tal vez se habían equivocado de dueño.

¿No vas a recibir tus paquetes? – pregunto Pansy, quien abría su propio paquete.

Si – conteste tomando los dos paquetes.

Uno de los paquetes provenía de mis nuevos padres, el cual contenía toda una variedad de pasteles y dulces, podrían durarme para todo el curso.

Vaya se nota que se preocupan por ti – dijo Pansy alegre.

Supongo que me han tomado cariño – conteste sin darle importancia.

¿Qué tiene el otro paquete? – estirándose para verlo bien.

Aun no lo sé.

Tome el otro paquete y quite la carta que tenia encima, la abrí y comencé a leer, era del mismo sujeto que me había enviando cartas durante el verano ¿no se cansaba de tanto escribir?

Mira esto Pansy – la llame mostrándole la carta.

¿De quien es? – pregunto leyendo su contenido – amiga¡es de tu admirador! – grito emocionada.

Quieres bajar la voz – le susurre al oído.

Verifique que nadie hubiera escuchado, pero Draco me miraba insistentemente levantando una ceja, respire profundo y volvía a la carta.

Lo siento amiga, es que me emocione – dijo Pansy riendo nerviosamente.

Olvídalo.

Mira tiene unas iniciales – dijo señalando una esquina de la carta.

Mire fijamente la carta, no me había percatado de ese detalle, tal vez el chico me estaba dando pistas para que supiera quien era.

¿L.B¿Quién demonios es L.B? – pensé en voz alta.

Ya lo averiguaremos después – dijo Pansy ansiosa – ahora lo importante es abrir el paquete.

Claro – conteste tomando el paquete.

No, espera, será mejor que yo lo abra – propuso con un peculiar brillo en los ojos.

¿Por qué?

Por que así será mas emocionante.

Esta bien – acepte a la fuerza, ya que sabia que Pansy siempre hacia las cosas así.

Entonces levántate – dijo tomándome de las manos – y cierra los ojos.

¿Tengo que hacerlo?

Si – contesto mostrándome una gran sonrisa.

Que mas da – comente cerrando los ojos.

¡Que lindo! – exclamo Pansy al abrir el paquete.

¿Qué es? – intente averiguar.

Extiende los brazos hacia el frente y lo sabrás.

Hice lo que me pidió y extendí los brazos, sentí como me sonrojaba, solo esperaba que nadie estuviera viéndome. Pansy coloco algo sobre mis manos, supe que era algún tipo de planta por que sus espinas me habían picado.

¿Puedo abrir los ojos? – pregunte esperanzada.

Esta bien, ábrelos.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, esperando que no fuera algún tipo de planta carnívora o venenosa, pero fue algo peor, algo que nunca hubiera esperado.

¡Rosas negras! – grite despacio dejándolas caer al suelo.

¿Qué pasa¿Por qué…

De pronto deje de escuchar la voz de Pansy, todo el ruido desapareció, no podía quitar la vista de esas rosas, era como si solo existiéramos las rosas y yo.

No puede ser – dije vagamente – no puede ser – repetí con un tono nervioso.

Amiga ¿te sientes bien? – escuche a Pansy decir. Tome la carta de nuevo y fije mi vista en las iniciales escritas en la esquina. No podía creerlo, no era posible, no podía ser él.

L.B.- dije con una voz casi imperceptible – Lavel… Lavel Bergerac. – asegure comenzando a temblar.

Amiga ¿Qué te pasa? Estas pálida – pregunto Pansy preocupada.

Mire mi mano y note que tenía sangre en dos dedos, las espinas me habían hecho daño. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo del comedor y me dirigí al baño, tenia que lavar inmediatamente las heridas. Rápidamente lave con agua mis dedos hasta que dejaron de sangrar y me recargué en la pared apretando mi mano.

No es posible, no es cierto, esto debe ser una broma…

Entonces recordé la pregunta que me hizo el profesor Snape el curso pasado _"¿ha visto algo raro a su alrededor últimamente?"_ El había presenciado lo que paso con Bergerac ¿y si sabia algo? Salí del baño y corrí hasta su despacho, con suerte podría encontrarlo solo.

Entre sin siquiera tocar y al parecer el ya me estaba esperando, tal vez supuso que iría para hacerle preguntas. Al principio solo lo mire sin saber que preguntarle, tenia imágenes horribles en mi cabeza que por ahora no podría sacar.

Se encuentra bien – pregunto mirándome fijamente.

No, no estoy bien, necesito que me lo diga, necesito saber si el esta…

¿libre? – interrumpió – lamento mucho decírselo, pero, si esta libre.

Sus palabras hicieron que el estomago se me revolviera, tuve que sentarme en una silla para no caer al piso, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, no podía pensar, había olvidado por completo ese pasado, pero ahora volvía y estaba segura de que no me traería nada bueno.

¿Co… cómo lo hizo? – pregunte aun sosteniéndome de la silla.

Se fugo, nadie sabe como lo logro, cuando las personas del ministerio llegaron él ya se había ido, solo encontraron a algunos dementotes muertos cerca de su celda.

No puede ser – dije incrédula a las palabras del profesor.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, por primera vez en muchos años un miedo terrible se apodero de mi, era ese mismo miedo que había sentido años atrás, no podía ocultarlo y nada de lo que hiciera me ayudaría a desaparecerlo.

Será mejor que vaya a su habitación y descanse, trate de tranquilizarse, por ahora no podrá hacerle daño, no mientras este dentro del castillo, así que le sugiero que no salga si no quiere morir, iré a ver al profesor Dumbledor – termino saliendo del despacho.

Yo salí detrás de él, camine lentamente sin poner atención a nada, en mi mente solo había imágenes que me aterraban, imágenes del pasado que pensé que ya había olvidado. Entre a la sala común y me senté en un rincón abrazando mis piernas.

¿Por qué¿Por qué tuvo que volver¿Por qué? – me pregunte con la voz quebrada por el llanto, pero no era un llanto común, era un llanto provocado por la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Permanecí así durante horas, fuera de sala común escuche algunas voces, las clases ya debían haber terminado, me levante y seque las lagrimas que tenia en el rostro, subí a mi habitación y me acurruque en uno de los sillones, me sentía muy mal, nerviosa, débil y totalmente indefensa, esta vez no estarían mis padres para defenderme. Mire mis dedos, esperaba que esta vez no hubiera puesto nada en las espinas de las rosas, gire mi mano y vi mi anillo, lo saque de mi dedo fuertemente y lo tire al suelo. Escuche unos golpes en la puerta, decidí no contestar, pero aun así la puerta se abrió.

Aquí estas, te estuve buscando¿Por qué no fuiste a clases? – pregunto Pansy preocupada – ¿te sientes mal?

Si, podrías dejarme sola.

Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme – contesto disponiéndose a salir.

¿Qué podría hacer? No tenia idea de que intentaría, necesitaba recuperar mi temple para poder pensar, con llorar no lograría nada y mucho menos sintiendo miedo. Una vez mas tocaron la puerta, esta vez fue Draco quien entro.

¿Te sientes bien?

Déjame sola – pedí conteniendo las lagrimas no quería que me viera otra vez llorando.

¿Podrías tratar de confiar en mi? – pregunto acercándose a mi lugar.

¿Para que? – le cuestione mirándolo con rencor y olvidando el llanto –¿Para darme la espalda frente a los demás¿Para burlarte de mi?

No, es que yo…

¡Es que tu eres un idiota! – le grite plantándome frente a él – ¿pensaste que podrías burlarte tan fácil de mi?

No¡escúchame! – me pidió suplicante

Vete antes de que pierda la paciencia – dije señalando la puerta. Di media vuelta y camine hasta la ventana.

Sabes bien que no me iré.

Me quede mirando el cielo por la ventana, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, ansiaba poder abrazarlo pero el resentimiento me detenía, necesitaba sentir que alguien estaba conmigo, antes de lo del tren hubiera pensado que el me ayudaría, pero ahora me sentía confundida.

¿Por qué lo tiraste?

¿De que hablas?

De este anillo.

Porque no lo quiero, repudio a la persona de la que viene – dije sin siquiera voltear.

No pensé que me odiaras tanto – comento en tono despectivo.

¿Qué? – pregunte mirándolo sin comprender – yo no estoy hablando de… un momento ¿tu me enviaste ese anillo?

Pensé que te gustaría – me dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Tu lo enviaste! – exclame sonriendo, me acerqué a el y lo abrace sin pensarlo.

¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

Draco acabas de quitarme un peso de encima, por un momento pensé que ese anillo venia de…

¿De quien? – pregunto Draco con curiosidad ante el cambio de mi expresión – ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Te vi salir corriendo del comedor, intente seguirte pero te perdí de vista, yo sé que algo malo te pasa, lo único que quiero es que confíes en mi – completo mirándome con ternura.

Lo mire un instante ¿De verdad podría confiar en el? Tendría que hacerlo si el seguía insistiendo, aunque su compañía no me resultaba en absoluto desagradable. Respire profundamente y me resigne a confiar.

Se llama… Lavel Bergerac – comencé a narrar, Draco sonrió y me animo a sentarme con el aun lado – lo conocí hace mas de tres años en una reunión que organizo mi padre, el era un medigamo exitoso a pesar de su corta edad, cuando me conoció quedo prendado de mi, incluso me invito a salir varias veces después de esa reunión pero yo nunca acepte, frecuentemente me enviaba regalos…

¿Rosas negras? – interrumpió Draco.

Si, me enviaba rosas negras todos los días durante el verano, el hablaba mucho conmigo, al principio me pareció un hombre simpático, hasta hubo un tiempo en que lo considere como mi amigo, pero lamentablemente el confundió mis sentimientos.

¿Pensó que estabas enamorada…de él? – pregunto con recelo.

Así es, un día mientras hacia una visita a mi padre, lo escuché decir que quería casarse conmigo, me pareció algo absurdo, pero cuando me entrego el anillo de compromiso, supe que estaba hablando en serio.

¿Aceptaste?

No – dije negando también con la cabeza – y ese fue mi gran error, pensé que había comprendido que yo no lo amaba, pero siguió visitándome y mandándome obsequios, nada de lo que yo hiciera lo alejaría de mi vida, una ocasión mientras mis padres arreglaban algunos asuntos, me confeso que estaba obsesionado conmigo, que tenia que aceptar casarme con el y una vez mas lo rechace, fue tal su rabia que me tomo de un brazo y…

Lleve una mano hasta mi hombro izquierdo, el recuero de lo que iba a contarle me hizo sentir miedo, apreté fuertemente mi hombro y continué.

… saco una daga que tenia escondida entre sus ropas, la tomo fuertemente y… la incrusto en mi hombro, el dolor que me provoco me hizo gritar, saco la daga e iba a atacarme de nuevo pero pude patear su brazo, la daga salio volando, se aferro a mi capa y me arrastro hasta alcanzar la daga, mi hombro sangraba demasiado, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, vi como quiso atacarme una vez mas pero un rayo de luz llego hasta el lanzándolo contra la pared, mis padres se acercaron a mi y eso fue lo ultimo que vi – termine tratando de contener el llanto.

No… no puedo creerlo – atino a decir Draco.

Pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver pero… esta libre e intentara matarme otra vez y no habrá nadie que pueda ayudarme – afirme con las lagrimas surcando mi rostro.

Tranquila… yo estaré contigo – dijo Draco abrazándome cariñosamente y acariciando mi cabello – yo voy a… protegerte.

Entre sus brazos me sentí segura, ya había estado antes entre sus brazos pero esta vez era diferente, había algo que nos unía. Lo abrace sin dejar de llorar.

Lo que no entiendo… es ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a esas rosas? – pregunto intrigado. Me separe de el secando las lagrimas.

Eso todavía no te lo cuento – asegure mirándolo a los ojos, respire profundo y proseguí – después de eso, mis padres me contaron que Bergerac había escapado, quisieron dar parte al ministerio, pero yo me opuse.

¿Por qué?

Porque no quería que nadie se enterara de lo sucedido, pensé que seria una vergüenza contar lo que había pasado e hice a mis padres prometer que no dirían nada. Cuando por fin me recupere trate de olvidar sin conseguir nada, un día, cuando llegamos de hacer algunas compras, uno de los elfos domésticos me entrego un paquete, el cual contenía un ramo de rosas negras, al verlas me enfurecí, así que las tome y comencé a deshojarlas, quería triturarlas y quemarlas, cuando termine mis manos estaban muy heridas, no le di importancia y ni siquiera lave las heridas, por la noche empecé a sentirme mal, primero fueron mareos, después fiebre y alucinaciones y al ultimo un dolor terrible en todo el cuerpo.

No entiendo como unas simples rosas te provocaron todo eso.

Tu lo has dicho eran unas simples rosas y nadie se hubiera imaginado que Bergerac había puesto veneno en sus espinas.

¿Qué? Ese tipo estaba desquiciado.

Por suerte me llevaron a tiempo a San Mungo y en unas semanas me recupere completamente, pero nadie ha podido sacar esa experiencia de mi memoria.

Supongo que después de eso si dieron parte al ministerio.

Si, pero les pedí que guardaran el secreto y por eso nadie se entero de lo sucedido.

Nunca pensé que hubieras pasado por todo eso – comento mirándome sorprendido.

Ahora lo único que me preocupa es que quiera hacerme daño – dije levantándome y caminado hacia la ventana.

Pues si quiere hacerte algo, primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi – aseguro colocándose detrás de mi.

Gire para poder ver su rostro, me miraba de una manera tan… especial, siempre me habían gustado sus ojos eran misteriosos e irresistibles, poco a poco se acercó a mi rostro cada vez estaba mas cerca y justo cuando estábamos apunto de unir nuestros labios…

Amiga el profesor Snape…

Al escuchar la voz nos alejamos al instante, Pansy nos miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, Draco y yo estábamos bajamos la cabeza totalmente ruborizados.

…quiere verte – termino Pansy sin perder la mirada de asombro.

Si… ser� será mejor que vaya… ahora – dije con nerviosismo, salí de la habitación y Pansy me siguió.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el despacho del profesor, pensaba en lo ocurrido aballestado apunto de besar a Draco, pero ¿Qué me había orillado a hacerlo? Tal vez había un sentimiento en mi que aun no encontraba. Sentí la mirada de Pansy y volví a sonrojarme.

¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? – le pedí sin mirarla

Pero tendrás que explicarme esto – amenazo.

Lo haré, aunque no se como explicarlo – comente dando la vuelta hacia el despacho del profesor Snape.

Oye ¿Dónde vas?

Dijiste que el profesor quería verme.

Si, pero nunca dije que en su despacho, sígueme – dijo señalándome el camino con la cabeza.

Caminamos por los pasillos y llegamos a una escalera de caracol por la que nunca antes había subido. Subimos a ella y comenzó a girar, entramos a un cuarto grande y paramos frente a una puerta muy alta. Pansy toco suavemente y del otro lado se escucho una voz que nos invito a pasar.

Gracias señorita Parkinson puede retirarse – dijo el profesor Snape.

Si profesor – contesto Pansy saliendo del lugar.

Tome asiento señorita – ofreció el profesor Dumbledore.

Me senté en la silla mas cercana y mire a los dos sin entender nada, tal vez tenían algún plan para ayudarme.

El profesor Snape me contó su situación – dijo Dumbledore tomando la palabra.

¿Mi situación? – pregunte mirando de reojo al profesor Snape.

No se preocupe señorita, no revelare su secreto. He pensado en las posibilidades que tenemos y lo primordial es que no salga del castillo por ningún motivo.

Si, eso ya me lo advirtieron.

También pensamos que necesita protección y…

No, eso no, no quiero tener a alguien que me este siguiendo todo el tiempo.

Es por su seguridad.

Potter también puede ser atacado y no tiene ese tipo de "compañía"

Bien, si no quiere protección entonces tendrá que protegerse usted misma – aclaro Snape.

Me parece bien, si logre librarme de el una vez no veo por que no pueda volver a hacerlo – comente retándolo con la mirada.

Por supuesto – dijo en tono sarcástico – entonces puede irse.

Salí de la oficina de Dumbledore y fui directo a mi habitación, a veces ni yo me entendía, por la mañana estaba muerta de miedo y ahora me hacia la fuerte.


	8. Octaba Parte

_El amor es una forma de demostrar que estas existes, saber que alguien te quiere es la forma de sentir que te necesitan, pero amar y que te amen es la forma de saber que estas vivo. El amor puede confundir, puede hacer sufrir y puede doler, todo eso lo supe cuando me enamore, lo único que me preguntaba era: ¿Me habré enamorado de la persona correcta?_

Desde el día en que le conté a Draco ese pasado que había mantenido oculto algunos años todo paso normal, tenia miedo de que Bergerac intentara hacerme daño, pero al contrario de eso nada paso.

Me encontraba en el jardín, no muy alejada del castillo, porque a pesar de la tranquilidad con la que pasaron los días no perdía ese miedo que había resurgido al inicio del curso. Dug jugueteaba con las flores mientras yo terminaba mis deberes, pensaba mucho en lo sucedido con Draco, al recordarlo en ocasiones me sonrojaba, había evitado lo mas posible tanto a Pansy como a Draco, no quería explicar nada ni que me hicieran preguntas, pero tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlos; como si hubiera leído mi mente Pansy se presento ante mi mirándome con resentimiento.

Hola – dije nerviosa.

Te he estado buscando – comento Pansy con un tono no muy alegre.

¿Enserio? – pregunte fingiendo no saber nada – lo siento es que estaba un poco ocupada.

No digas mentiras, me has estado evitando desde que te llegaron la carta y el paquete – dijo severamente y agrego - además te dije que tendrías que explicarme lo que vi en tu habitación y aun no lo has hecho.

Pansy, no puedo explicártelo, te lo dije cuando íbamos al despacho de Dumbledore – trate de excusarme.

Pues lo siento mucho pero tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo – dijo sentándose a mi lado - y quiero que sea convincente – advirtió.

Esta bien – acepte con resignación y continué – pero la verdad no hay nada que explicar, Draco y yo solo estábamos platicando y …

¿Platicando? Pero si ni siquiera quisiste hablar conmigo.

Es que… el es mas insistente.

Aun así…bien continua.

Pansy, te digo que no hay nada que explicar, yo no siento nada por el y lo sabes – insistí cruzando los brazos.

Pues no es lo que demostrabas en ese momento.

Tu mejor que nadie sabes que lo odio.

Y entonces ¿Por qué platicabas con él? – pregunto con una sonrisa de triunfo – tu misma lo dijiste.

Bueno… no era precisamente una platica, mas bien era una discusión, incluso lo corrí de mi habitación.

No te creo, sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada.

No te estoy ocultando nada, solo… quería molestarme – dije tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

Pues besarse no creo que se una forma de molestar o ¿si?

Ya no pude contestar a eso, ella había visto lo que paso en mi habitación y no podía mentirle, aunque realmente eso no fue algo que quisiéramos hacer. Ante mi silencio prosiguió con su interrogatorio.

Admítelo, Draco te gusta y mucho, tu no te diste cuenta pero yo si – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho – me di cuenta desde el curso pasado.

Eso no es cierto, además se puede saber ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Muy simple, la forma en que lo mirabas, cada vez que el pasaba no podías evitar mirarlo, incluso en nuestras conversaciones siempre lo mencionabas por lo menos una vez – dijo con un aire soñador.

No digas… mentiras – dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

No te olvides que hay un dicho que dice: "Del odio, nace el amor" y ese es tu caso – comento señalándome con el dedo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, pero ¿Cómo era posible que no me diera cuenta? Siempre pensé que los hombres como el nunca entrarían en mi lista de preferencias ¿Tan equivocada estaba?

¿Qué esperas? – pregunto Pansy ansiosa.

¿mm? ¿a que te refieres? – pregunte confundida.

¡Admítelo! Solo quiero escuchar: ¡Draco Malfoy me gusta, me encanta, me fascina, me enloquece, me quita el sueño, me derrite, lo adoro y estoy perdidamente enamorada de el! – dijo sin respirar.

¿Qué? Yo no voy a decir todo eso, me quedaría sin aire antes de terminar la frase.

Si yo pude tu también puedes – comento con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras yo la miraba con cara de _"yo no voy a decir eso"_ – esta bien solo di que lo amas y ya.

No, no lo diré.

Dilo.

No.

Dilo.

No.

Dilo.

No.

¡Que lo digas!

Esta bien, amo a Draco ¿contenta? – pregunte mirándola con un leve rojo en mi rostro.

Bueno, esperaba que lo dijeras con mas energía pero… - dijo con un tono serio – esta bien, esta bien me conformo con eso – agrego ante mi mirada asesina.

Respire profundamente, a decir verdad se sentía bien decir la verdad. Lo que me preocupaba ahora, era que Pansy no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, estaba casi segura de que haría lo posible por que Draco supiera lo que sentía por él.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Noviembre había llegado, el invierno se acercaba y el clima estaba cambiando mucho. No había hablado con Draco, seguía evitándolo para no tener que dar explicaciones; respecto a Bergerac parecía no dar señales de vida, por lo que me sentía un poco tranquila.

Pansy insistía mucho en que tenia que decirle a Draco acerca de mis sentimientos, pero ante mis ganas de ahorcarla había desistido, aunque no dudaba que pronto tomaría el papel de cupido. La cena había comenzado, todos comentaban acerca de lo que harían en navidad, muchos ya se habían anotado en las listas para pasar la navidad en sus casas, yo desde luego no me apunte, no quería pasar la navidad encerrada en casa, aunque en el colegio no seria mejor.

Mientras comía un poco pudín, Draco me miraba de vez en cuando, el haber aceptado mis sentimientos por él me hacia sentir un poco extraña, cada vez que me miraba sentía un escalofrío que me recorría la espalda, aunque nada me haría confesar lo que sentía, ni siquiera Pansy. El profesor Dumbledore se levanto provocando un silencio total.

Queridos alumnos, navidad esta a punto de llegar y con ella llegan tiempos de paz y de amor – _"si, como no"_, pensé – esta fecha es muy importante y tras todos los problemas que ha tenido el colegio pensamos que es bien merecido un pequeño descanso así que, los profesores y yo hemos decidido preparar ¡un baile de navidad! – dijo el profesor con jubilo.

Entre las mesas se dejaron escuchar gritos de alegría y murmullos, por mi parte casi me daba de topes contra la mesa, había preferido no anotarme para ir a casa y ahora me salían con esto; el profesor movió las manos pidiendo silencio.

Sé que están contentos por la noticia pero, lamentablemente todos aquellos que ya se hayan anotado en las listas no podrán quedarse, ya que se les aviso a sus padres de su regreso a casa y no podemos retractarnos – comento el profesor.

Ahora se escucharon comentarios de desaprobación o de decepción, nadie se esperaba eso, aunque en mi se formo una esperanza, tal vez si la mayoría se iba ya no habría fiesta.

Haremos algunas comisiones para que realicen diferentes tareas, nosotros no podremos hacerlo solos, así que ustedes tendrán que ayudarnos, después se les informara acerca de los detalles, por favor continúen con su cena – finalizo sentándose de nuevo.

Algunos estaban alegres y comentaban sobre el reciente anuncio aunque otros estaban molestos por no poder quedarse.

¿Escuchaste eso amiga? Un baile, ¡Esto va a ser grandioso! – dijo Pansy eufórica.

Si, genial – comente sin ganas.

No me digas que no te pareció la idea.

Podría decirte que si, pero te estaría mintiendo.

Vamos amiga, va a ser especial, te lo aseguro, aun tienes tiempo para pensarlo.

Claro.

En realidad la idea me encantaba pero, tenia el presentimiento de que algo cambiaria en ese baile y sentía miedo al pensar que sucediera algo malo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Faltaban pocos días para la gran celebración de navidad, las comisiones ya se habían formado, yo junto con Pansy entramos en la comisión para la decoración del comedor, no era tarea fácil era mas bien laboriosa, estábamos tan ocupadas con los preparativos de la fiesta que a veces me olvidaba de Dug, aunque últimamente lo llevaba conmigo a todas partes.

Pansy, ayúdame con estas hadas – pedí tratando de ponerle un hechizo a las hadas para que su brillo tuviera diferente color.

Esto si que es difícil, no Dug no jales esos adornos – regaño Pansy, mientras Dug jugueteaba con los adornos.

Ese cachorro si que es travieso – comente sonriendo – oye ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vuelve aquí! – grite a Dug quien salio corriendo del comedor tras una hada que se nos fue de las manos.

Será mejor que vayas por el.

Bien, ahora vuelvo – dije corriendo tras de Dug.

Ese cachorro siempre me daba problemas y alejarse de mi era lo que hacia con mas frecuencia. Camine buscándolo con la mirada hasta que lo encontré al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la sala común de Slytherin.

Aquí estas, te he dicho muchas veces que no te alejes de mi – le dije mirándolo con desaprobación.

Deberías vigilarlo mejor para que no hulla – me dijo una voz que ya conocía a la perfección.

¡Draco! Lo estaba vigilando pero salio corriendo detrás de una hada, le gusta perseguir las cosas que vuelan – comente tomando a Dug entre mis brazos.

Se nota que es un perro muy vivaz – dijo acariciando al cachorro.

Si, demasiado para mi gusto.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, no sabia que decirle, lo único que tenia en la cabeza era la imagen del intento de beso.

¿Iras al baile? – pregunto repentinamente

No lo sé… aun lo estoy pensando.

Te desagradan las fiestas ¿verdad?

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunte intrigada.

Por lo que me contaste, supongo que después de eso no quisiste asistir a ningún evento de ese tipo.

Es cierto.

Por cierto – dijo sacando una pequeña caja de su túnica – olvide regresarte tu anillo – agrego extendiéndome la caja.

Pensé que lo había perdido – asegure tomando la caja – también pensé que me matarías por eso.

¿Matarte? Claro que no, es tuyo puedes hacer lo que quieras con el.

Los dos sonreímos, pero recordé que tenía que regresar a ayudar a Pansy, debía tener algunos problemas con esas hadas.

Tengo que regresar, Pansy si me matara si me retraso un minuto mas.

Entonces vete, no me gustaría que te hicieran daño por mi culpa – comento – además yo también tengo algunas cosas que hacer, te veré después – se despidió y corrió rumbo a la biblioteca.

Me quede mirándolo hasta que desapareció, después corrí hacia el comedor Pansy estaría furiosa, aunque hablar con Draco bien valía la pena.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Un día antes de la celebración, pudimos ir a Hogsmeade, las chicas hablaban acerca de la túnica que usarían para la fiesta, yo en cambio ni siquiera pensaba en eso, Pansy me llevaba de un lado a otro comprando un sin fin de cosas. A pesar de las advertencias de Snape de no abandonar el castillo decidí salir, ya que me sentía mas tranquila estando con todos mis compañeros que quedándome sola en el colegio.

Pansy, podemos sentarnos estoy cansada – dije arrastrando los pies y cargando muchos paquetes.

Esta bien, pero después iremos a comprar la túnica con Madame Malkin – advirtió.

Esta bien, vamos al Caldero Chorreante – exigí jalándola de la túnica.

Entramos y pedimos cerveza de mantequilla, después de tanto caminar era reconfortante tomar un descanso.

¿De que color será tu túnica? – me pregunto Pansy.

Ya te dije que no comprare túnica, no pienso ir a ese baile.

Pero ¿Por qué? Tienes que ir, no puedes dejarme sola.

No te estoy dejando sola, tienes a tu pareja.

Si, pero con el no puedo criticar a las demás chicas – comento con una sonrisa malvada.

Digas lo que digas no iré.

Después de terminar con nuestra cerveza, pasamos a la tienda de Madame Malkin, estaba abarrotada de chicas que se probaban todas las túnicas que podían. Por fin llego la hora de regresar al colegio y fue un gran alivio para mi, esa noche dormí como nunca.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Dormía placidamente en mi cama, hubiera deseado que nadie me molestara, no asistiría al baile así que no había motivo alguno para levantarme, pero Pansy no pensaba lo mismo.

Amiga despierta, ¡Feliz navidad! – grito Pansy logrando que me sobresaltara.

Pudiste utilizar una forma mas sutil de despertarme – comente tallándome los ojos.

¿Por qué no abres tus regalos?

No creo que me hayan enviado alguno, mejor déjame dormir – dije acomodándome de nuevo en la cama.

Levántate, ya se que te gusta dormir, pero tienes que abrir esos regalos – dijo señalando varios paquetes que había a un lado de mi cama.

Mire detenidamente cada paquete, ¿quien podría haberme enviado regalos? ¿Habría mas de una persona que me apreciara?

Toma abre este – insistió Pansy dándome un paquete grande.

Este es de mis jóvenes padres – comente abriéndolo – un libro, galletas, comida para Dug y una bufanda.

Ahora este – dándome otro regalo.

Este es un libro de Quidditch… no tiene nombre – comente, aunque sabia de quien era, porque solo había otra persona además de Pansy que sabia de mi gusto por el Quidditch y ese era Harry Potter.

A decir verdad me sorprendió que me enviara un obsequio, solo habíamos hablado dos veces, a veces lo saludaba, pero eso no contaba.

Faltan dos – dijo Pansy entregándome un obsequio mas.

Veamos… este tampoco tiene nombre – afirme, ¿A quien se le ocurría regalarme dulces? Busque dentro del paquete y tenia una tarjeta que decía: Espero que no vuelvas a resfriarte. Con eso supe de quien era, Ron Weasley.

¿No sabes quien te los manda? – pregunto mirándome inquisidoramente.

No, ni idea – mentí.

Este último te va a encantar.

Este es de… ¿Draco?

Ábrelo, ábrelo – insistió emocionada. Lentamente lo abrí.

¡Son hermosos! – el paquete contenía un juego de collar con aretes, los cuales combinaban muy bien con el anillo que tenia puesto.

Oye despierta – dijo Pansy pasando una mano frente a mi rostro – tenemos que bajar a desayunar.

Es cierto, vamos.

Bajamos al gran comedor, el tiempo dedicado a la decoración había valido la pena, se veía espectacular, después de todo, la navidad no seria tan aburrida. Desayunamos rápidamente, Pansy me llevo hasta su habitación para que la ayudara a prepararse.

Nos tardamos mas de tres horas, pero el tiempo invertido dio frutos, mi mejor amiga se veía encantadora, como toda una princesa.

Te ves muy bien.

Sabes que me gusta lucir bien – comento Pansy dando los últimos toques a su peinado.

Si, espero que te diviertas mucho.

Claro que me divertiré, por que tu iras conmigo.

Pero yo no…

¡Cambio! – grito Pansy señalándome con su varita, de la nada me vi con un vestido negro y unas zapatillas altas del mismo color.

¿Qué es esto?

Es mi regalo.

Pero Pansy.

No me digas nada, no te dejare aquí, vas a ir conmigo quieras o no – dijo tomando una caja y sacando una capa de satén negro – esto también es para ti.

Yo…

Siéntate te haré un peinado hermoso.

Después de una sesión de belleza de mas de una hora, por fin pude escaparme de las manos de Pansy, el último toque fue ponerme el juego de aretes con collar que Draco me había enviado.

¡Te ves sensacional amiga! – dijo Pansy tomándome de las manos – solo espero que no me quites a mi pareja.

No se como deje que me hicieras todo esto.

Ya casi es hora – mirando su reloj – será mejor que bajemos.

Pero yo no tengo pareja.

No importa, ya veras que conseguirás a alguien.

Mejor baja tu primero, yo bajare en un momento.

Como quieras, pero prométeme que bajaras.

Lo prometo.

Bien entonces te veo abajo – y se dispuso a salir.

Me sentía nerviosa, hacia mucho que no me vestía así, el problema era que había hecho una promesa y no podía romperla. Después de media hora de haber empezado el baile decidí bajar. Por la ocasión, el profesor Dumbledore abrió una entrada que daba directo al gran comedor a través de una escalera en donde se conectaban los caminos de las cuatro casas; cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras sentí deseos de regresar y quedarme en mi habitación, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Lentamente baje peldaño a peldaño, me quede estática un segundo mirando como las parejas bailaban, localice a Pansy en medio de la pista y me saludo eufóricamente con la mano. Me quede al pie de la escalera, a un lado había un chico que pude reconocer inmediatamente por ese pelo rubio tan inconfundible; el giro para mirarme y sonrió, se acercó a mi y no pude evitar sonrojarme, se veía tan guapo con esa ropa, llevaba una camisa, pantalón y zapatos negros con una capa negra sobre sus hombros y el pelo revuelto que le daba un toque mas sensual.

Hola

Ho… Hola – salude nerviosa

Te vez hermosa – comento con una sonrisa tierna.

Gra… gracias.

Pensé que no bajarías.

¿Me estabas… esperando?

Si, no te enfades, pero le pedí a Pansy que te convenciera para que bajaras.

Sabía que había algo raro.

¿Bailamos? – pregunto extendiéndome su mano.

Esta bien – acepte tomando su mano.

Me llevo al centro de la pista y me tomo por la cintura, lo cual me provoco ese escalofrío que tenia siempre que me miraba. La música era lenta y romántica, poco a poco se acercó a mi, tomo mis manos y las coloco alrededor de su cuello mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, era como estar en un sueño, cerré los ojos y todo a mi alrededor desapareció, solo estábamos él, la música y yo; tenerlo tan cerca me provocaba emociones tan intensas y sentimientos que jamás había sentido antes.

La pieza termino y lo mire a los ojos, me decían tantas cosas en ese momento. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo afuera, no muy lejos del castillo, se coloco frente a mi y esta vez fue el quien busco mis ojos, llevo una de sus manos a mi rostro y me acaricio suavemente, lentamente se acercó a mis, poco a poco, podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios, cerré los ojos y pude sentir su labios tibios sobre los míos, ya nada mas importaba, solo ese momento, solo él, ese beso contenía mas amor del que hubiera deseado. Lentamente se separo de mi y una vez mas me miro, luego me abrazo suavemente por la cintura como si al hacerlo con fuerza pudiera romperme; se acercó a mi oído y me dijo las palabras mas dulces que pude haber escuchado.

Quédate conmigo… para siempre.

No pude hacer otra cosa mas que tomarlo por el rostro y besarlo con el mismo amor que él me había besado, quise transmitirle todo ese sentimiento puro que jamás le di a nadie, al sentirlo tan mío supe que me había enamorado de la persona correcta, la persona que me haría feliz por siempre. Esa noche cambio toda mi vida.


	9. Novena Parte

_Muchas veces pensé que nunca seria feliz, que siempre viviría en una eterna oscuridad, sola y con el alma fría y vacía, pero por suerte me equivoque, el amor llego a mi en su mas pura forma, todo aquel odio que creí sentir por él se desvaneció y por primera vez fui feliz.. Sin embargo esa felicidad no me duraría mucho, porque la maldad y el odio que siempre me rodearon tenían mas fuerza que nunca._

A partir de aquella noche todo cambio, me sentía tan contenta, tan llena de vida, sonreía todo el tiempo pero sobre todo era feliz, mi alma tenía un brillo intenso, podía sentir un ambiente tan limpio y puro; estar a su lado me daba tanta seguridad, nos decíamos "te amo" sin necesidad de palabras, bastaba una mirada para saber lo que el otro sentía, ojalá y esa felicidad nunca se fuera.

Hola amiga, ¿Estas tomando un poco de aire fresco? – pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa.

Digamos que disfruto de mi paz interior – conteste recargándome en la pared y respirando el aire tan calido del jardín.

Uy, eso si es filosofía… me da mucho gusto verte así – comento mirando hacia el cielo.

Todo es gracias a ti – asegure mirándola con cariño.

Claro que no, yo noté que Draco te miraba de una manera especial, supuse que el también sentía algo por ti, antes de ir a Hogsmeade hablo conmigo, me confeso sus sentimientos hacia ti y le propuse el plan que pusimos en practica para el baile – dijo en un tono muy tranquilo.

Ahora entiendo porque te tardaste tanto en la tienda de madame Malkin.

Trate de escoger algo especial para ti, Draco quería que fuera una noche mágica…

Y lo fue – interrumpí – fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida, realmente te lo agradezco eres una gran amiga – confesé abrazándola cariñosamente.

Era lo menos que podía hacer, no me gustaba verte triste o deprimida todo el tiempo.

No te preocupes nada volverá a ser como antes, todo será mucho mejor.

Las dos reímos y entramos al castillo. Mi rendimiento en las clases había mejorado mucho Draco me apoyaba en todo era como mi alma gemela, lo único que deseaba era que nada ni nadie pudiera arruinarlo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Habían pasado ya tres meses y todo era perfecto, el mes anterior, Febrero, hicimos una celebración especial entre Pansy, Azael Bandkurt (el novio de Pansy), Draco y yo, lo cual resulto mejor de lo que esperábamos. Los problemas habían desaparecido, incluso me había olvidado por completo de Bergerac, pensé que tal vez se olvido de mi o que se había resignado a que jamás lo aceptaría, pero pronto me di cuenta de que eso era un error.

¡Draco! – grite llamándolo, hoy tendrían un partido de Quidditch contra Griffindor, tenia un poco de nervios porque a pesar de gustarme tanto ese deporte sabia a la perfección que era muy peligroso.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto saliendo de los vestidores.

Solo quería… desearte suerte – respondí dándole un abrazo muy fuerte.

Ya veraz que esta vez ganaremos, esos Griffindor no podrán con nosotros, ridiculizare a ese idiota de Potter – comento tomándome por la barbilla y dándome un tierno beso – ¿Estarás ahí, verdad?

Claro, no me perdería de verte volar tan elegantemente sobre tu escoba.

Tienes razón, además con este traje de Quidditch me veo mas atractivo ¿no crees?

Si, claro – respondí con un tono sarcástico.

Tengo que irme, te veré después del partido – dijo corriendo tras de su equipo.

Salí al campo y me senté por primera vez en las gradas mas altas junto a Pansy, a pesar de mi problema con las alturas, todo se veía mejor de ese lugar. Por fin pude ver a los dos equipos entrando al campo, los capitanes eran Draco y Potter, todos se elevaron muy alto, mientras Pansy miraba por los prismáticos, Potter miro hacia donde yo me encontraba, levanto la mano a manera de saludo el cual conteste agachando ligeramente la cabeza, después de todo el le había puesto nombre a mi perro, se hoyo un pitido del silbato de la señora Hooch y el partido comenzó.

¿No se ven muy guapos los chicos? – pregunto Pansy entusiasmada.

Claro, no puedo negarlo – respondí mirando a Draco con preocupación, mientras movía mis manos nerviosamente.

Cálmate, todo estará bien, ellos son muy fuertes, parece que el partido será tranquilo – comento tomándome del hombro.

Supongo que si.

Al parecer Pansy tenia razón todo iba bien, incluso Slytherin llevaba las de ganar, estaban a la cabeza con 60 a 30, parecía que nada podía salir mal, pero lamentablemente me equivoque, de pronto las bludgers se descontrolaron, comenzaron a ir de un lado a otro, sin que nadie pudiera pararlas, los dos equipos trataban de esquivarlas, un chico callo al suelo por el impacto de la bludger, mire a Draco y me horroricé al verlo colgado de su escoba tratando de no caer.

¡Draco! – grite poniéndome de pie.

El partido se había convertido en un verdadero caos, una de las bludger ahora perseguía a Potter y la otra golpeaba a todo el que se le pasara por enfrente. La escoba de Draco se zarandeaba tratando de hacerlo caer, alguien estaba provocando esto pero ¿Quién? Mire hacia el bosque prohibido y ahí estaba, el culpable de mis miedos y de una cicatriz que llevaba en mi hombro izquierdo Lavel Bergerac me miraba con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro.

No puede ser – dije en voz baja, luego vi a Draco e iba a bajar al campo cuando sentí una fuerza que me impulso hacia arriba y me paralizo.

¡Dios mío! – grito Pansy asustada.

Los profesores no sabían que hacer, la señora Promfey atendía a los que estaban en el suelo, Snape y Dumbledore traban de contener a las Bludgers, McGonagall trataba de evitar que Draco cayera de la escoba, todos estaban tan asustados que no se habían dado cuenta de que Bergerac era el culpable de todo ese alboroto.

Mientras estaba suspendida en al aire Pansy trataba de llamar la atención de algún profesor para que me ayudara, pero no resulto, Draco miro hacia mi lugar y pudo notar lo que estaba pasando, mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando Draco quedo sostenido solo con una mano.

¡¡Draco! – grite nuevamente, mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia Bergerac – ¡Pansy por favor ayúdame! – le grite, no podía moverme y Bergerac tenia la intención de llevarme con el. Pansy su varita y apunto hacia él.

¡Cru… - Pansy no pudo terminar la frase porque fue impactada con una bludger, cayo rodando por las gradas hasta quedar inconsciente en el campo.

¡Pansy! – grite tratando de llamarla con lagrimas en los ojos.

Gire y pude ver frente a frente a Bergerac, tenia un muy mal aspecto, un odio incontenible se formo dentro de mi, si no hubiera estado paralizada lo habría matado en ese momento.

Al fin nos volvemos a encontrar linda – dijo con ese tono de voz que me revolvía el estomago – tenia muchos deseos de verte.

¡Déjalos en paz! ¡No tienes derecho a hacerles daño! – le grite coléricamente.

No puedo hacer eso, hice un trato con el señor tenebroso y tengo que cumplirlo.

¿Qué? No es cierto… ¿Qué… tipo de… trato? – pregunte temiendo a la respuesta.

Tu a cambio de Potter, yo le entro a Potter y tu te quedas conmigo para siempre.

Esto no podía estar pasando, todo debía ser una pesadilla, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que me sentía tan feliz?

Tu lo has dicho, solo necesitas a Potter deja a los demás – pedí en un tono suplicante.

Esta bien, lo haré pero hay alguien a quien quiero ver muerto – dijo mirando con odio hacia arriba. Mire en la misma dirección y sentí como la sangre se me helaba, el quería ver morir a Draco.

No, no puedes.

Claro que puedo y lo haré, te vi con él, a mi me despreciaste y a él lo aceptaste como si nada, por eso ¡Lo matare! – grito.

Hizo un movimiento con la barita y pude ver como Draco caía rápidamente al suelo, no pude emitir sonido alguno, cerré los ojos y las lágrimas salieron sin control.

Bueno ya te tengo a ti así que dejare a Potter para otra ocasión – dijo apuntándome con la barita - ¡Desmaius!

Todo se obscureció y ya no supe mas, solo sentía un dolor muy intenso en mi pecho.


	10. Decima Parte

_

* * *

Siempre dije que odiaba la vida, que el destino se había ensañado conmigo, que todo lo malo que me ocurría era porque yo no estaba destinada a ser feliz, esos pensamientos desaparecieron aquella noche tan mágica, pero volvieron el día que ese maldito decidió regresar._

* * *

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, el lugar en el que me encontraba era frió, húmedo y totalmente oscuro. Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, pero no podía dolerme mas que el corazón, había visto a Draco caer de la escoba, a esa altura nadie podría sobrevivir pero aun así tenia una esperanza; los profesores estaban cerca de él, tal vez evitaron que cayera.

Con mucho esfuerzo abrí los ojos, los parpados me pesaban demasiado, trate de dar un paso hacia delante pero no pude algo me sostenía y entre mas forcejeaba mas presión ponía en mis muñecas, gire la vista hacia mi mano y pude ver mis cadenas, era el lazo del diablo, me aprisionaba fuertemente de brazos y piernas, los cuales sangraban mucho. Un chirrido me hizo levantar la vista, la puerta se abrió y divise a Bergerac.

Hola¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto como si no notara el daño que me hacia esa planta. No conteste y el agrego – siento mucho que todo tenga que ser así, si tan solo te decidieras a aceptarme podríamos…

¿Aceptarte? – pregunte con ironía – ¿acaso no te das cuenta? – pregunte una vez mas.

Darme cuenta ¿de que? – pregunto inquieto.

¡De que te odio¡De que te he odiado desde que te conocí, me das asco, me repugnan los tipos como tu¡Te odio con todo mi ser! Y nunca me oyes ¡Nunca obtendrás una muestra de afecto de mi parte! Por mi puedes ¡morirte! – le grite llena de ira y de odio, ni siquiera sabia como es que sentía tantas ganas de matarlo.

No, no me digas eso – contesto en un tono triste.

¿Por qué demonios no te das cuenta! – le grite de la misma forma que antes.

Te quitare el lazo, tal vez así te tranquilices – dijo acercándose para quitarme las espinosas cadenas.

Si me sueltas te juro que te matare – le advertí en un tono amenazador sin siquiera pensarlo.

No puedo creer que ayas cambiado tanto, yo te amo – dijo mirándome con tristeza.

¡Pero yo no! – le grite – yo amo a otra persona – comente recordando a Draco.

Es el tipo con el que te vi ¿cierto? El que intente tirar de la escoba – pregunto con un tono mas duro.

Así es – asegure – lo amo con toda mi alma.

Lamentablemente ahora esta muerto – interrumpió.

No me importa, lo amo y lo amare ¡toda mi vida, tu para mi ¡no vales nada! El es lo único que me importa, en cambio a ti te detesto.

¡Cállate! – me grito dándome una bofetada para después salir del lugar

Escupí la sangre que tenía en la boca, forcejeé una vez mas para tratar de safarme, pero solo logre hacerme mas daño en el cuerpo. Llore durante unas horas hasta perder de nuevo el conocimiento.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sentí una mano que me acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza, por un momento creí que todo había sido una pesadilla y que Draco estaba conmigo tratando de despertarme cariñosamente, abrí los ojos y lo vi de nuevo frente a mi tocando mi cara, me enfurecí y trate de morderlo sacudiéndome para que se alejara de mi, parecía una verdadera fiera dispuesta a matar a todo aquel que se me paseara por delante.

¡No vuelvas a tocarme con tus asquerosas manos! – le grite con rabia.

Tengo que llevarte ante el señor tenebroso – dijo tranquilamente.

Yo no iré a ningún lado – dije apretando los dientes.

Toma esto – acercándome un recipiente con una sustancia extraña – te sentirás mejor.

De nuevo me sacudí tirando el recipiente de sus manos, no me importaba lo que fuera jamás tomaría algo que el me diera.

Si no quieres tomarlo por las buenas lo harás por las malas – aseguro enfadado llamando a tres hombre que esperaban cerca de la puerta.

Entre los tres me aprisionaron uno me tomo bruscamente del rostro obligándome a tomar la sustancia. Después de unos segundos sentí como mis fuerzas desaparecían, Bergerac me soltó, quise atacarlo pero no pude, ni siquiera podía mantenerme en pie, paso uno demis brazos sobre su cuello y me llevo por unos pasillos iluminados por antorchas, llegamos a un salón muy grande, al parecer el principal, se escuchaban voces pero había una en especial que sonaba fría y maquiavélica.

Suéltala Bergerac – ordeno la voz

Pero señor

No me contradigas.

Si señor.

Bergerac me dejo caer al suelo, pude sostenerme con los brazos quedando de rodillas, me sentía morir.

Levanta la vista niña – ordeno nuevamente, no obedecí y agrego – obstinada ¡he, Lucius.

¿Había dicho Lucius? El padre de Draco estaba ahí, escuche como se acercaba a mi, me tomo del cabello y jalo mi cabeza hacia atrás para que mirara a su señor. Por fin lo mire y me horroricé al verlo, Voldemort era un monstruo.

Tan terca y obstinada como tus padres – comento, a lo cual me quede atenta escuchando – así es, tus padres también eran así, incluso se atrevieron a desafiarme rehusándose a obedecerme.

Por eso… eran… un… orgullo… par mi – asegure con dificultad.

¡Ja¿un orgullo? Si, tal vez, pero por tratar de ser tu orgullo perdieron la vida.

¿Q… qué? – pregunte intrigada.

Recibieron su castigo por desobedecerme – dijo con una horrible sonrisa.

Inmediatamente supe lo que trataba de decirme, muchas veces me pregunte ¿Cómo habían muerto mis padres? Y ahí tenía la repuesta.

Tu… tu los… mataste – asegure mirándolo con el mismo odio con el que miraba a Bergerac.

Como te dije solo recibieron su castigo por desafiarme, déjala Lucius.

El señor Malfoy me soltó y se alejo, tenia ganas de abalanzarme sobre Voldemort y rasgarle la cara con las uñas, sentí un piquete en un costado, de pronto recordé que antes de que empezara el partido de Quidditch había tomado una daga que conservaba como recuerdo de mi padre y la guarde entre mi uniforme, tenia una oportunidad para escapar, mire detenidamente a Voldemort quien estaba distraído hablando con uno de sus mortífagos, era ahora o nunca, me levante y corrí, escuche pronunciar una maldición y me coloque detrás de un hombre para protegerme, seguí corriendo y Bergerac me cerro el paso.

Atrápenla – ordeno Voldemort con furia.

Saque la daga y la clavé en el brazo de Bergerac, corrí con todas mis fuerzas sin mirar atrás, sentí que algo me atravesó la pierna, era una flecha que salio de la pared, pero no me detuve a ver la herida, seguí corriendo y otra trampa me alcanzo rompiéndome el brazo pero una vez mas me levante. Rápidamente encontré la salida del castillo, la cual daba a un bosque, me interne en el tratando de que me perdieran la pista. Me detuve un momento para tomar aire; escuche un ruido extraño en el cielo, mire hacia arriba y vi a un dragón, descendió frente a mi, entonces perdí toda esperanza.

No puede ser – dejándome caer de rodillas al suelo – no puedo creer que todo termine así.

Mire al dragón y luego mire hacia atrás, podía escuchar las voces y los pasos de aquellos que me perseguían.

Termina conmigo – le dije al dragón – es mucho mejor que lo hagas tu a que lo hagan ellos.

Observe a los mortífagos que estaban detrás de mi, entonces sucedió lo inesperado, el dragón lanzo unas llamas ardientes a través de su nariz impidiéndoles el paso, se inclino sobre el pasto y me miro sin moverse ¿Acaso me estaba brindando su ayuda? Sin pensarlo dos veces subí a su espalda aferrándome a su escaso pelo y emprendió el vuelo.

Increíblemente el dragón sabía perfectamente a donde ir, y despues de un par de horas, aterrizo frente al castillo y se inclino de nuevo para dejarme bajar, me aleje de el por miedo a que me atacara, sin embargo, el se acerco y me empujo suavemente con su enorme nariz, parecía amigable, aunque no le tenia mucha confianza.

Gracias – le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Me separe de el y emprendió de nuevo el vuelo, aun no podía creer que me hubiera ayudado, recordaba haber visto en un libro que los dragones eran extremadamente peligrosos, tal vez ese era una excepción. A pesar del terrible dolor que tenia en todo el cuerpo camine pausadamente hacia el castillo, mientras andaba por el pasillo escuche voces en una habitación, daban la impresión de que estaban discutiendo. Me quede de pie sosteniéndome de la pared para poder escuchar lo que decían.

… pero no podemos dejarla en ese lugar – decía una voz – podrían matarla.

Lo sé, lo sé, pero me parece imposible intentar rescatarla – respondió otra voz que reconocí como la del profesor Dumbledore.

Profesor¿no hay manera de que el ministerio nos permita ayudar? – pregunto alguien mas.

Jóvenes, por ahora no podemos hacer nada, tendremos que esperar para ver lo que el ministro decidió.

Digan lo que digan yo iré por ella así muera en el intento – sentí un hueco en el estomago al escuchar esa voz, era Draco, estaba bien, pero eso de morir en el intento no me sonó muy bien.

Me acerqué y abrí la puerta, dentro estaban: Dumbledore, Snape (en un rincón), Potter, Weasley, Granger y desde luego Draco. Los mire a todos sin hacer el menor ruido.

Señor Malfoy, esa no es la manera de arreglar esta situación, tenemos que esperar un poco.

¿Esperar¡Ya han pasado tres días! – grito Draco enfadado.

Comprendo su enojo pero no podemos desesperarnos, como le dije esa no es la manera de arreglar el problema.

Yo… estoy… de acuerdo – dije con dificultad, la boca me dolía por el golpe de Bergerac.

Todos giraron hacia mi y note su expresión de sorpresa al verme ahí, aunque tal vez les sorprendió mas el estado en el que estaba. Sin decir nada Draco corrió hacia mi abrazándome muy fuerte, me hacia daño en el brazo roto pero no quise decírselo, me sentía segura y protegida pero sobre todo feliz de saber que el estaba bien.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Desperté al sentir a alguien sobre mi cama muy cerca de mi que acariciaba mi cabello, no quería abrir los ojos, la sensación de que al abrirlos me encontraría de nuevo con Bergerac me provocaba nauseas, aun así, tuve que hacerlo y pude ver a Draco recostado a un lado de mi mostrándome una de esas sonrisas que me derretían.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto dulcemente.

Como una momia – conteste al ver todas vendas que tenia en el cuerpo.

Así te ves muy bien – comento con cierto tono de ironía - ¿Por qué no me dijiste de tu brazo cuando te abracé?

No quería quitarte la felicidad, además estar en tus brazos es mucho mejor que…

Que estar atada con lazo del diablo – termino Draco.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

La señora Promfey me lo dijo, además no es tan difícil darse cuenta – comento tomando mi brazo sano y pasando su mano sobre la venda.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Claro, la que quieras.

¿Tu sabes como murieron mis padres? – pregunte mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Te lo dijo el señor tenebroso ¿cierto?

Si, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Lo supe por parte de mi padre, el estuvo ahí, me lo contó.

Lo vi – comente mirando el techo.

¿A mi padre?

Si, estaba ahí cuando me llevaron con El señor tenebroso.

No te hizo daño o ¿si? – pregunto mirándome preocupado.

No – mentí

¿Y Bergerac?

Me hizo esto – dije señalando mi boca – creo que lo hice enfadar.

Ese mandito, lo voy a matar.

Mire a Draco detenidamente, tratando de grabarme cada detalle de su rostro, todo lo que le había dicho a Bergerac era cierto, él se había convertido en lo mas importante para mi. Se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y acaricio mi rostro suavemente, poco a poco se acercó a mi hasta unir nuestros labios, me beso tan dulcemente como la noche del baile. Al separarnos se quedo en silencio acariciando mi cabello. Dos chicos estaban parados bajo el marco de la puerta.

¿Podemos pasar? – preguntaron repentinamente

Ustedes dos no tienen nada que hacer aquí – dijo Draco agresivamente. Eran Potter y Weasley además de un ahora no tan pequeño perrito.

Draco – dije mirándolo con desaprobación - ¿Qué pasa? – les pregunte.

Dug quería saludarte – comento Potter soltando al perro quien corrió hacia mi.

Hola Dug ¿me extrañaste? – pregunte a mi mascota acariciándola.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Weasley retando a Draco con la mirada

Bastante bien.

Solo veníamos a eso – aseguro Potter – ya nos vamos ¿verdad Ron?

Si – contesto el aludido sin dejar de mirar fríamente a Draco. Los dos se disponían a salir.

Oigan – les llame recordando algo, los dos me miraron – solo quería agradecerles sus regalos de navidad.

Los dos sonrieron y salieron de la enfermería. Draco se levanto de la cama repentinamente y me miro duramente, entonces comprendí que había cometido un error.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Porque no le tome importancia – explique

No debiste aceptar nada de esos dos.

No te molestes – dije en un tono suave.

¿Qué tienes que ver con ellos?

Nada, bueno solo me ayudaron una vez. Weasley me trajo a la enfermería aquella vez que me resfrié y Potter me ayudo a regresar a casa cuando viví con los muggles, me había perdido.

No me contaste eso – dijo en un tono mas tranquilo sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

Fue algo sin importancia.

Si tu lo dices – comento en un tono irónico.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Dos días después me recupere, la magia si que hacia milagros. Estábamos sentados bajo un árbol cerca del lago, nada nos importaba mas que estar juntos. Un compañero de Slytherin se acercó a nosotros.

El profesor Dumbledore quiere verlos – dijo secamente.

En un momento vamos – dijo Draco.

¿Para que querrá vernos?

No lo sé, será mejor que vayamos.

Claro.

Ya había estado una vez allí, así que trate de guiar a Draco, la puerta estaba abierta, subimos a la escalera de caracol, la cual comenzó a girar. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de su despacho tocamos suavemente; desde adentro una voz nos contesto.

Adelante.

¿Nos llamo profesor? – pregunte asomándome por la puerta.

Si, por favor pasen y tomen asiento.

Los dos entramos y automáticamente dos sillas se acercaron para que pudiéramos sentarnos.

Quiero hacerles algunas preguntas – comento Dumbledore.

Claro profesor – dijo Draco.

Nos miramos el uno al otro sabíamos que esto iba a llevar tiempo, así que nos acomodamos en la silla y escuchamos a Dumbledore. Nos hizo preguntas acerca de nuestros padres, de lo que sabíamos acerca de Voldemort y otras cosas.

… y es por eso que no se donde esta su escondite – dije con naturalidad.

Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé – comento Dumbledore agarrándose la larga barba.

¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer profesor? – pregunto Draco con curiosidad.

Solo estoy…

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por Granger quien entro de improviso al despacho, se veía agitada y muy pálida, trato de tomar un poco de aire y después hablo.

Profesor… es Harry – pudo decir.

Dumbledore entendió de inmediato, rápidamente salio del despacho, Draco y yo lo seguimos de cerca, llegamos al aula de Transfiguración. Potter estaba en el suelo, evidentemente algo le había pasado.

¿Harry¿Puedes oírme? – pregunto Dumbledore hincándose a un lado de Potter.

Profesor… lo vi – dijo Potter con dificultad – estaba planeando… un ataque… a Hogwarts.

¿Estas seguro?

Si – dijo firmemente – hablaba con… un tipo… que tenia… una venda en el… brazo.

Bergerac – dije con naturalidad, a lo cual todos me miraron, incluido el profesor.

¿Es el hombre del que me hablo Severus?

Si profesor, yo le clave una daga en el brazo para poder huir – comente apretando la mano de Draco.

Bien, señor Weasley ¿puede llevar a Harry a al enfermería?

Si profesor – contesto el aludido pasándose el brazo de Potter por el cuello para ayudarlo a caminar.

Minerva, lleva a los alumnos al gran comedor, tengo un anuncio importante que hacer – dijo el profesor saliendo del aula.

Esto cada vez se ponía peor, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y al parecer nadie tenia idea de lo que podría pasar en los próximos días, lo único que pude notar en todos fue el miedo de saber que pronto atacarían Hogwarts.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Todos estaban en el gran comedor, comentaban acerca de lo que Dumbledore iba a decirnos ya que la noticia de lo que Potter había dicho ya corría por toda la escuela. Draco y yo estábamos en silencio, sabíamos que Dumbledore iba a darnos una mala noticia, lo supimos por el interrogatorio que nos practico.

Crees que tengamos que irnos del colegio – le pregunte a Draco.

Es lo mas probable, Dumbledore no querrá que nadie salga herido y nos enviara a casa.

¿Piensas regresar a casa?

No, si la batalla comienza yo me quedare a pelear – comento mirando fijamente la mesa.

Entonces yo me quedare contigo.

No, tu…

Me quedare – asegure colocando un dedo sobre sus labios – y no me harás cambiar de opinión – agregue.

Dumbledore salio del salón de profesores y subió a su lugar en la mesa alta, no tenia muy buen semblante, eso me dio mala espina, espero a que los demás profesores entraran y tomaran su lugar para poder comenzar a hablar.

Los he reunido aquí y ahora, porque, lamentablemente, tengo que darles una mala noticia – tomo aire y continuo – se han presentado algunos problemas para nosotros y para el colegio, por lo tanto hemos decidió suspender lo que resta del curso.

Draco y yo nos miramos con tristeza mientras escuchábamos los comentarios de desaprobación de los demás, algunos parecían impactados, otros se preguntaban la razón de tan repentina decisión; en nuestra mesa solo había miradas tristes y cabezas bajas, al parecer sabían perfectamente la razón de esa decisión.


	11. Penultima Parte

* * *

_Los tiempos de paz y tranquilidad se habían acabado, una terrible batalla estaba apunto de dar inicio. Una ola de sangre y violencia se desataría y todo por el simple hecho de tratar de obtener el poder. Aun ahora al recordarlo y revivir las imágenes de tan aterradora lucha siento un gran miedo y una desesperación incontrolable._

* * *

El colegio poco a poco se desocupaba, muchos regresaron a casa mientras que otros aun estaban en espera de una explicación. La mayoría de los que aun seguían en el colegio eran Griffindors y Ravenclaws. Los Slytherins también estaban allí pero no por la misma razón que los demás, parecían saber a la perfección lo que estaba por ocurrir. 

Draco y yo, estábamos en mi habitación, nos sentíamos mas unidos que nunca, el miedo de perdernos el uno al otro nos mantenía juntos, tanto el como yo teníamos la sensación de que pronto acabaría todo, pero lamentablemente estábamos equivocados.

- Esto es tan deprimente – le comente a Draco.

- Estoy de acuerdo, el ambiente se siente tan tenso y triste.

- ¿Cuándo crees que intenten atacar? – le pregunté nerviosa.

- No lo sé.

- Tu padre podría enviarte una lechuza para advertirte.

- No lo creo, mi padre y yo ya estamos separados – respondió mirando hacia la ventana.

- ¿separados¿a que te refieres?

Antes del inicio de este curso mi padre y yo discutimos fuertemente, yo le dije cosas que me había guardado durante mucho tiempo y que ya no pude contener, eso provoco la ruptura de nuestra relación como padre e hijo, me corrió de casa y hasta ahora no he sabido nada de el.

- Entiendo, le confesaste el odio que siente por el ¿cierto?

- Si, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue decirle que jamás me convertiría en un asqueroso mortífago como el – comento apretando los puños.

Pensé un momento en esa frase, me daba gusto saber que el no tenia la mas mínima intención de seguir los pasos de su padre, era un gran alivio para mi. Lo abrace fuertemente y le di un beso.

- Y eso ¿Por qué? – pregunto mirándome confundido, ya que no era muy común que hiciera eso.

- Porque te rehusaste a servir a Voldemort.

- Entonces lo diré mas seguido – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- Se acercó a mi rostro y me beso lenta y pausadamente, esos momentos son los que mas me gustaban, nada, absolutamente nada se comparaba con eso.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor, muchos se negaban a dejar el colegio, Draco y yo incluidos, Dumbledore no había dado una explicación clara del porque de cancelar el resto del curso, aunque ya todos se lo imaginaban. Mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca pensaba en la perfección de mi relación con Draco y estaba segura de nada podría arruinarla.

- Si tan solo este enfrentamiento no tuviera que suceder – dije suspirando.

A lo lejos pude ver a Draco conversando con una chica, la cual lo miraba con ojos de borrego a medio morir pero eso no quitaba que tratara de insinuársele, pude ver como ella lo tomaba de la mano y Draco ¡Ni siquiera se daba cuenta! Eso me provoco unos celos terribles, pero no iba a permitir que nadie me lo quitara, así que me acerqué y me coloque entre los dos, la chica lo soltó al instante y Draco se puso muy nervioso, coloque mi dedo índice sobre el pecho de la chica empujándola levemente hacia atrás.

- Con permiso – le dije a la chica mirándola con rencor.

Con una mano tome a Draco por la nuca y le plante un beso agresivo y apasionado a la vez, me separe de el y me miro sorprendido parpadeando rápidamente, gire hacia la chica y la mire con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de triunfo, gire una vez mas sobre mis talones para observar a Draco.

- Te veo después – le dije pasando mis dedos sobre sus labios. El me siguió con la mirada y la boca entre abierta hasta que entre a la Biblioteca.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Mi habitación se sentía tan fría y solitaria, a pesar de tener a Dug conmigo, tenia una sensación extraña, me había olvidado de Bergerac hasta ese momento, no quería estar sola, así que me dirigí a la habitación de Draco, al estar frente a su puerta me quede inmóvil, no sabia si tocar o no, levante la mano para tocar pero al instante la baje, estaba indecisa entre tocar o no tocar, gire sobre mis talones para regresar a mi habitación cuando Draco se asomo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – me pregunto preocupado.

- No, bueno lo que pasa es que… me siento… sola – comente mirando mis pies.

- Debiste venir desde hace horas, pasa – dijo divertido haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Entre e inspeccione todo, se respiraba un aire frió, todo estaba en perfecto orden, no había fotografías ni plantas, mucho menos mascotas.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro – conteste mirando las cosas en su escritorio.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿Cuál? – pregunte a sabiendas de lo que se trataba.

- El beso.

- ¡Ha! Eso, porque tenía que defender mis intereses – conteste sin pensarlo mucho.

- ¿Tus intereses? O sea que ¿yo soy uno de tus intereses?

- En realidad eres… el único – respondí con un leve rojo en mis mejillas mientras miraba un libro.

- Eso no lo sabía – dijo abrazándome por la cintura y colocando su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras yo seguía curioseando - ¿Qué tan importante soy para ti?

- Tienes un ego muy grande – respondí estirando un pergamino que encontré.

- Solo quiero saber.

- Digamos que nada seria peor que perderte – le dije aun sin mirarlo.

- Sentiste celos ¿no es cierto?

Su comentario me hizo girar para poder mirarlo ¿Cómo sabia que tuve celos cuando lo vi con esa chica¿Tan obvio era?

- Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa sentir celos.

- ¡Claro que lo sé! Y no me cambies el tema, contesta mi pregunta.

- Si, es cierto, sentí celos.

- ¡Lo sabia! Pero ¿no creías que me iba a involucrar con ella o si?

- Eso no lo sé. Lo que si sé es que tu eres el único que llena este corazón – comente señalando mi corazón – y no voy a permitir que nadie lo deje vació – finalicé sin quitar el dedo índice de mi pecho. Draco me miro conmovido y me abrazo de nuevo.

- Te amo – me dijo al odio.

- Yo también… te amo.

- Tengo hambre – dijo separándose de mi.

- Que oportuno – comente con sarcasmo.

- Lo sé – dijo sonriendo – vamos a la cocina – agrego tomándome de la mano y jalándome con el.

Mientras bajábamos notamos que no había un solo profesor a la vista, ni siquiera Filch estaba cerca, seguimos nuestro camino con mas libertad, pasábamos por una de las puertas que daba al exterior del colegio cuando escuchamos ruidos, alguien trataba de forzar la puerta ya que se movía insistentemente, esperamos para ver quien era el que intentaba entrar, la puerta dejo de moverse, pensamos que solo había sido algún animal e íbamos a seguir nuestro camino cuando…

- Alohomora - dijo una voz desde el otro lado.

La puerta se abrió al instante y tras ella entraron varios hombres con la capucha puesta, Draco se coloco frente a mi, ellos giraron sus cabezas hacia nosotros.

- ¡Nos descubrieron! – grito uno de ellos.

- ¡Corre! – grito Draco jalándome de la mano.

Mientras corríamos, escuchamos un gran estruendo, con un hechizo habían hecho explotar las ventanas y por ellas entraban mas hombres, pero no solo eso, se escuchaban ruidos extraños o más bien gruñidos, al parecer no venían solos.

En el camino nos topamos con varios Griffindors que al escuchar el estruendo bajaron corriendo con sus varitas en mano, entre ellos estaba el trío de siempre.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto Potter con una cara muy pálida.

- Son ellos – respondí – están invadiendo la escuela.

- No puede ser¿Dónde esta Dumbledore? – pregunto Weasley.

- No lo sé, no hay ningún profesor cerca, tenemos que hacer algo – dije con falsa seguridad.

- Yo voy a pelear – aseguro Potter apretando la varita.

- Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo Potter – dijo Draco sacando su varita.

- No, no pueden hacerlo tenemos que encontrar a Dumbledore – dijo Granger asustada.

- Para cuando lo encontremos, el colegio ya estará infestado de ellos – opine con voz segura – si quieres esperarlo hazlo, nosotros iremos a pelear.

- ¡Vamos todos! – grito alguien del ahora mas grande grupo de alumnos.

Todos tomaron firmemente sus varitas y se encaminaron a la batalla. Draco me miro con un inmenso amor, me tomo del rostro y me beso con fuerza.

- Recuerda que te amo.

- No hagas eso – le pedí con miedo – no te despidas aun.

- No me estoy despidiendo, solo trato de darte y darme fuerzas, de todos modos yo jamás te dejare.

Los dos corrimos para alcanzar a los que ya se encontraban en la batalla, sentía un descomunal miedo, pero para terminar con los días de terror y amargura era necesario ese enfrentamiento.

Al llegar al lugar de la batalla vimos a muy pocos dentro del castillo, la verdadera pelea se desarrollaba afuera. Sin mas salimos y al instante un rayo de luz verde llego a nosotros dándonos tiempo apenas para hacernos a un lado, busque con la mirada a Bergerac o a Voldemort pero ninguno de los dos estaba presente, en cambio, pude ver a Potter y a Weasley luchando ferozmente contra todos los mortífagos que les atacaban.

Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando un enorme tronco me golpeo, me quede en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire. Era un troll¡Habían traído a los trolls! Intente levantarme, pero no pude, todos estaban peleando, incluso Draco, y nadie podría ayudarme, el troll levanto su gran bastón, pero en ese instante, por increíble que parezca, el dragón que me había ayudado a llegar al colegio, apareció volando y se lanzo contra el troll dejándolo en el suelo, luego lanzo una gran llamarada y el troll corrió desesperado llevándose a varios mortífagos a su paso.

- ¡Maldita niña! – me grito un hombre situado detrás de mi.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – grite levantando mi varita instintivamente. El hombre se lanzo contra mi - ¡Avada Kedavra! – grite, el hombre callo al suelo sin vida.

Era la primera vez que utilizaba la maldición imperdonable, la sensación que me provoco fue terrible, hubiera dado todo por no usarla más, pero lamentablemente tendría que utilizarla muchas veces mas. Mientras pensaba los profesores se dignaron a aparecer, pero en ese mismo instante también Bergerac y el señor tenebroso aparecieron.

Dumbledore se fijo en Voldemort, los dos sacaron sus varitas y un enfrentamiento digno de admirarse comenzó. Mientras tanto Bergerac se acercó a mi, su mirada parecía pasiva, pero sabia que por dentro estaba furioso aun se podía ver la herida del brazo.

- Ven conmigo – dijo estirándome su mano.

- ¡Jamás! – grite mirándolo con odio.

- Te lo diré solo una vez mas y después de eso te atendrás a las consecuencias de rechazarme otra vez, ven conmigo – volvió a decir sin bajar la mano.

- ¡NUNCA ME OYES, NUNCA IRE CONTIGO, NI SIQUIERA MUERTA LO HARE! – grite una vez más – ¡Crucio!

- ¡Protego! – se defendió Bergerac.

- ¡Desmaius! – Bergerac volvió a protegerse

- Yo no quería que esto terminara así.

- ¡Eres un imbecil! – le grite furiosa – ¿Piensas que voy a creerte?

- Deberías hacerlo¿no quieres que te mate o si? – dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- Veremos quien mata a quien – le desafié - ¡Petrificus Tota…!

- ¡Impedimenta! – grito haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Expeliarmus! – exclame desde el suelo.

Su varita salio volando cayendo muy lejos de el, iba a levantarme cuando el se abalanzo sobre mi aprisionándome las manos contra el suelo, intente utilizar la varita pero apretó tanto mi mano que tuve que soltarla.

- ¡SUELTAME! – le grite encolerizada.

- ¡Vas a ser mía así tenga que matarte! – chillo mirándome con ira.

Una vez mas el dragón revoloteo en el cielo y se lanzo en picada hacia mi, Bergerac se dio cuenta solo cuando fue derribado por el dragón, rápidamente me levante y tome mi varita, pero Bergerac fue más rápido.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Desde su varita salio una rayo de luz verde que iba directo a mi, trate de moverme pero las piernas no me respondieron, cerré los ojos esperando el momento de morir, pero solo pude escuchar un rugido desgarrador, la maldición se había impactado en el dragón que se coloco frente a mi para protegerme, su cuerpo callo al suelo causando una gran sacudida.

- ¡NO! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, luego gire la mirada hacia Bergerac, quien sonreía triunfante - ¡MALDITO¡MALDITO! – levante la varita – ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

La maldición fue directo a él sin darle tiempo para defenderse, su cuerpo cayo lentamente hacia atrás, me acerque cautelosamente para cerciorarme de que estaba muerto y así era, su cuerpo yacía inerte en el suelo.

Busque a Draco entre todos los que aun se mantenían en pie pero no lo encontré, sin embargo, pude ver a Dumbledore caer inconsciente en el suelo, la piel se me erizó al pensar que nadie mas podría derrotar a Voldemort pero una esperanza nació en mi mente cuando vi a Potter levantar su varita en dirección al señor tenebroso, quien estaba a punto de lanzarle la maldición imperdonable a Dumbledore, pero Potter fue mas astuto y la lanzo primero, lo que sucedió después no lo comprendí, al chocar el Avada Kedavra contra Voldemort unas gigantescas llamas salieron desde sus pies y le cubrieron todo el cuerpo, él soltó un grito aterrador pero poco a poco se fue consumiendo junto con sus cuerpo hasta quedar hecho cenizas.

Muchos de lo mortifagos que presenciaron la escena huyeron al instante, sin su señor no se mostraban tan valientes, a pesar de eso…

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – se escucho desde lejos.

Unos segundos después vi a Potter derrumbarse en el suelo, instintivamente corrí hasta el y me arrodille a su lado.

- ¡Harry! – le llame, tenia los ojos abiertos pero no había signo alguno de vida en ellos – Harry levántate – insistí moviéndolo bruscamente.

No había duda, estaba muerto, a pesar de no haber sido su amiga tenia una cariño especial por el, desde la primera vez que lo vi fue como un modelo que nunca seguí y me dolía saber que jamás volvería a hablar con el. Me levante lentamente y me quede mirándolo, entonces escuche la que seria la maldición que destruyo mi vida.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – se escucho una vez mas, gire la cabeza y pude observar al dueño de aquella voz.

Esta vez la maldición se dirigía hacia mi, no había forma de detenerla ni de esquivarla, de pronto sentí que un cuerpo caía sobre mi, cuando estuve de rodillas en el suelo lo mire detenidamente y sentí como si mi corazón hubiera dejado de latir, se me helo la sangre y pude ver toda mi vida derrumbada. Draco yacía entre mis brazos con los ojos abiertos, trate de hacerme a la idea de que solo estaba jugando, pero lamentablemente no era así, lo moví insistentemente, trate de llamarlo pero de mi boca no salio ni una palabra, acaricie su rostro tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, no sabia que mas hacer mis manos temblaban y mi voz se había esfumado. Una vez mas trate de llamarlo pero las palabras no se dignaban a salir, seguí intentándolo hasta que logre una voz delgada y débil.

- Draco – le llame con debilidad – Draco… Draco… ¡Draco¡DRACO! – grite agitándolo fuertemente - ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO¡ME PROMESTISTE QUE NUNCA ME DEJARIAS¡DRACO¡NO¡NO¡NO! – grite con mas fuerza que antes.

Abrace su cuerpo sin vida y deje salir todas las lágrimas que había guardado durante tantos años, ya nada me importaba, ya todo se había acabado, grite con todas mis fuerzas para tratar de sacar ese dolor que carcomía el alma. Levante la cabeza para mirarlo una ultima vez, acto seguido, vi como su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar se volvía transparente y se convertía en miles de pequeñas partículas de luz que comenzaban a flotar, luego, detrás de mi, paso exactamente lo mismo con el dragón que me había salvado la vida, la esencia de luz de cada uno voló al cielo hasta unirse en una sola que subió lo mas alto que pudo hasta convertirse en una de las estrellas mas brillantes que jamás había visto.


	12. Capitulo Final

_Después de esa sangrienta batalla, donde muchos murieron, los últimos meses que pase en el colegio me parecieron superfluos, lo único que quería era morir, en las noches me despertaba con ese recuerdo como pesadilla, verlo una y otra vez era una tortura. La graduación fue un asco, recordaron a todos los que murieron, incluidos Draco y Harry, me pareció algo tan trivial que preferí salir de ahí._

_Entre a la academia de aurores con una sola meta, la venganza, había visto claramente el rostro del asesino de Draco y el único pensamiento que pasaba por mi mente era matarlo. _

_Ahora estoy aquí frente a la tumba de mis padres, recordando todo aquello que aun me causa un terrible sufrimiento, necesitaba estar sola, pensar y saber que lo estoy haciendo me dará la satisfacción suficiente como para dejar de pensar que la vida es un asco._

_Mamá, papá, sé que no de debí haber venido solo a recordar mi "trágica" vida, pero necesitaba sentirme cerca de ustedes, las cosas no han sido fáciles y tenia que dejar de sentir tanto odio hacia todo, además, creo que pronto voy a estar con ustedes no lo sé a ciencia cierta pero tengo ese presentimiento… será mejor que me vaya, ya deben estar cansados de mi y no los culpo, debo seguir con i trabajo y espero que sea pronto._

_Un ruido se escucho tras de mi, mire hacia atrás y vi a Weasley observándome fijamente, ¿por que siempre hace eso? ¿Acaso no va a decirme nada?_

_¿Qué quieres Weasley? – pregunte sin mucho interés._

_Tenemos que irnos – dijo sin explicación alguna._

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

_Encontramos su guardia – así es como les llamábamos a los escondites de los últimos mortífagos – si vamos ahora los tomaremos por sorpresa._

_Esta bien – eché una última mirada a la tumba de mis padres y luego desaparecí junto con Weasley._

_Aparecimos en el Ministerio de Magia, varios aurores nos esperaban, entre ellos esta Hermaione Granger quien me miraba con repulsión, siempre había sido así, al parecer pensaba que quería quitarle a Weasley y la verdad aun no se de donde saco esa idea tan estupida._

_¿En que lugar esta? – pregunte al aire._

_Cerca de la montaña del Ambe – respondió Weasley, ya que era el único que en verdad me apreciaba, a los demás les era indiferente._

_¿Y que esperamos?_

_Vamos – dijo otro auror del que no sabia su nombre y todos desaparecimos al mismo tiempo._

_Aparecimos en una valle muy al estilo Bosque Prohibido, mire hacia todos lados, había aprendido a ser cautelosa en cualquier situación, luego mire a Weasley, quien era la cabeza de la misión._

_Bien, nos dividiremos, Jack tu ve con tu grupo por atrás y nosotros iremos por el frente – ordeno Weasley._

_Bien, Ron, tengan cuidado – respondió el aludido._

_Ustedes también tengan cuidado Jack – dijo Granger._

_Todo estará bien Hermaione – le tranquilizo este – vamos – ordeno a su grupo._

_Nosotros iniciamos la caminata hacia la guardia, llegamos a un lugar despejado, carente de árboles, que formaba una rueda, era algo fuera de lo común, nos quedamos en el centro atentos a cualquier ataque. Entonces un hombre salto tras Granger tomándola del cuello con un brazo, la muy tonta soltó su varita, inmediatamente reconocí al tipo ¡Era el! ¡El asesino de Draco!_

_Suéltala o te ira mal – le amenazo Weasley._

_No me digas – se burlo el tipo apuntando a Granger con su varita._

_Te lo advierto, suéltala o…_

_Me acerqué a el, esta vez sin cautela, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza con la varita, lo único que necesitaba era terminar con el._

_No te acerques más o la mato – advirtió el tipo._

_Mátala, no me importa – dije con mi fría voz de siempre._

_No creo que estés dispuesta a ver morir a tu amiga._

_No es mi amiga, cualquiera puede serlo menos ella, me odia y yo también, así que, si no la sueltas los matare a los dos._

_Ante esas palabras, mis compañeros se asustaron ninguno pensó que diría eso, ni yo lo pensé, simplemente deje salir las palabras._

_Tu decides – le advertí – y será mejor que sea rápido porque no suelo ser paciente._

_No… no te atreverías – dijo este con miedo._

_No me retes – le dije mirándolo fríamente sin bajar la varita._

_Weasley me miraba sin saber que hacer, nunca se le había presentado una situación de ese tamaño y no sabia como resolverla._

_Veo que ya desististe así que… ¡Avada Ke…!_

El tipo soltó rápidamente a Granger y en ese instante lancé un hechizo que lo hizo chocar contra un árbol, gire un momento para preguntarle a Granger si estaba bien aunque sabia la respuesta, cuando escuche un ligero silbido, mire al tipo de nuevo quien tenia un arco y una flecha, la cual lanzo pero no a mi sino a Weasley, él no supo reaccionar y como un instinto me coloqué frente a el como lo había hecho Draco en aquella batalla. Sentí como la flecha atravesaba mi cuerpo y un terrible dolor inundo mi pecho, caí al suelo y Weasley alcanzo a detenerme.

_¡Petrificus Totalus! – grito Jack, quien acababa de dar con nosotros._

_El tipo cayó al suelo paralizado, mientras Weasley trataba de mantenerme despierta._

_No te duermas, te llevaremos a San Mungo, no te preocupes vas a estar bien – me dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo._

_No… no es… necesario, yo… yo sabia… que pronto… llegaría este… momento… no… no tengo… miedo… yo… yo ya lo… esperaba_

_Entonces vi al tipo levantarse para tratar de huir, tome mi varita y apunte hacia el, era lo ultimo que haría, le había prometido a Draco que lo vengaría e iba a cumplirlo._

_¡Avada… Kedavra! – grite con dificultad._

_Vi a l tipo caer sin vida, realmente esa fue una gran satisfacción, había logrado la meta que me propuse cuando Draco murió, ahora ya no tenia nada que hacer y ningún motivo por el cual quedarme._

_Tranquila, te recuperaras – dijo Weasley con cierto tono de tristeza, algún tiempo antes me di cuenta de que él sentía algo por mi, sin embargo, trate de no darle importancia._

_No te pongas… triste… sabes bien… que… nunca he… dejado de… amar a Draco… tu y yo… no… no teníamos… ningún… futuro... juntos… pero… hay… alguien con… con quien… puedes compartir… tu vida – dije mirando a Granger, Weasley siguió mi mirada y también la observo._

_Pero, yo…_

_Se feliz… Ron… de verdad… te lo… mereces._

_Y sin poder aguantar mas cerré mis ojos, todo el ruido desapareció y pude sentir como si mi cuerpo flotara, cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un lugar extraordinario, era el mismo lugar con el que había soñado veces antes, solo que esta vez se mostraba en todo su esplendor, podía escuchar un canto gregoriano como un coro de ángeles, nubes de todos los colores se paseaban por el cielo, se podía apreciar un olor dulce y realmente agradable, ¿Este no era el cielo o si? Mientras me fascinaba mirando todo a mi alrededor pude sentir a alguien detrás de mi, lentamente gire sobre mis talones y cuando vi a esa persona abrí los ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¡Era Draco! ¡Draco estaba frente a mi mirándome con el mismo amor con el que me había visto la ultima vez! ¿Y si estaba soñando de nuevo?_

_No estas soñando – me dijo – como te dije en tu sueño tu dejaste de ser mortal, acabas de entrar a una vida en donde no hay sufrimiento, ni dolor, ni odio, aquí te será recompensado todo el tiempo que sufriste y todas las lagrimas que derramaste._

_No puedo creerlo._

_Creelo, porque yo estoy contigo y como te lo prometí jamás te dejare – me dijo con una sonrisa_

_Sin pensarlo mas corrí hasta sus él y lo abrasé como nunca, me sentía tan llena de alegría, que parecía que mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar. Lo mire a los ojos, ahora tan llenos de vida, me acerqué a su rostro lentamente rocé sus labios con los míos hasta unimos en un verdadero beso de amor y a partir de ese momento tuve toda la felicidad con la que soñé._

_TERMINADO EL 1 DE MARZO DEL 2004._


End file.
